What if? Poseidón se levanta
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Arriba Capítulo Final! ¿Quedará esperanza?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, yo sólo he jugado un poco con sus personajes y situaciones esperando poder narrar una historia que vosotros puedan disfrutar.

** Justificación**

Aquellos familiarizados con el mundo del comic, sabrán que en el universo Marvel existe la serie What if...?

En estas historias, Marvel explota el concepto de "Universos Paralelos". Estos son universos diferentes, con historias diferentes en los que cualquier cosa es posible. Historias diferentes que podrían suceder, en universos que podrían existir, pero que no deben ser.

Siguiendo esta dinámica, el mes antepasado en los foros de Saint Seiya Info-Red se celebró un concurso con la temática de "What if...?" En el que participe con el fic "Decisiones" que intenta responder la pregunta "Qué pasaría si Poseidón hubiese despertado por completo".

Mi participación fue bien recibida e incluso gané el primer lugar del concurso, el cuál venía acompañado por una Myth Cloth donada amablemente por mi amigo Jeczman.

Y bueno, pues ahora he venido a compartirles este fic, el cuál consta de 8 capítulos + dos escenas inéditas, los cualés estaré posteando por aquí cada jueves. Espero sinceramente que les agrade.

Saludos y gracias por pasearse por aquí.

**

* * *

**

**What if…¡Poseidón se levanta!**

**por Aither**

_El mar... tan infinito como el tiempo..._

_El tiempo... tan inmutable como el mar..._

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, incontables han sido los poetas que han contemplado el mar sin poder definir el misticismo que sus profundidades encierran. Numerosos científicos han intentado estudiarlo sin alcanzar a entender sus secretos. Hombres valerosos han cabalgado sobre sus olas sin poder jamás llegar a conquistarlo.

Indescifrable, impredecible, indómito… hipnotizante.

El mar siempre ha cobrado la vida de aquellos que se atreven a aventurarse en sus olas sin otorgarle el respeto que su asfixiante vastedad entraña.

Edades han pasado desde que el hombre lo contemplase por primera vez. Celoso guardián de sus secretos, el mar que hoy podemos contemplar es el mismo mar del que alguna vez escribiera Platón, el mismo que alguna vez dividiera Moisés, el mismo que antaño galopase Ulises.

Y es que el mar, a diferencia del ser humano, es permanente.

Tan inmutable, tan eterno. Mueve incesante su oleaje siguiendo designios establecidos largo tiempo atrás, y es que al portentoso océano se le ha negado la posibilidad de tomar decisiones.

Y eso, es precisamente de lo que vengo hablarles el día de hoy.

**Decisiones**

Las decisiones que tomamos son producto de nuestro pasado y son las arquitectas de nuestro futuro. Nuestras decisiones viajan como las olas, extendiéndose de unas a otras, propiciando las corrientes.

Hay decisiones tan importantes, tan cruciales, que pueden cambiar el flujo de la marea.

**Prólogo**

**La decisión de la sirena enamorada**

Los santos de bronce entregaron sus cosmos y sus vidas a la flecha dorada de Sagitario. Sus armaduras se tornaron doradas, al igual que la sangre de aquellos que les precedieron. Juntos elevaron sus cosmos una vez más y con ayuda de maestros y amigos lograron rescatar a Athena de su prisión submarina.

El milagro no terminó ahí, el sacrificio sincero de sus santos se convirtió en un aliento de vida para la diosa guerrera, quien gloriosa se levantó nuevamente a encarar al emperador de los mares.

Poseidón se defendió implacable ante la diosa. Su cosmos resplandeciente como el mar cada vez más violento y amenazante, pero sus intentos fueron en vano ante la diosa guerrera, quien tan sólo armada con un jarrón elegantemente labrado, hacia frente al poderoso emperador.

-Athena… ¡detente! –suplicó Poseidón ya incapaz de soportar los embates de la diosa.

-La que despertó en esta época no fue tu voluntad original… –respondió la diosa no sin cierta pena en su voz – ¡Ahora debes regresar a tu sueño!

-¡Serás maldecida por la furia del Olimpo! –condenó el emperador cuando un aura difusa comienza a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Julián podía sentir como la presencia preternatural que le había acompañado desde su infancia era rápidamente extirpada. Estaba a punto de ser absorbida por completo por el jarrón cuando una sombra se interpuso velozmente entre los dioses.

-¡Señor Julián! –gritó Thetys aferrándose al jarrón que Athena sostenía en sus manos, su rostro contorneándose en muecas de dolor.

-¿The... Thetys? –murmuró Julián desconcertado. Su vista estaba nublada, su mente confundida y sus fuerzas le abandonaban cada vez más. Aun así no pudo dejar de notar que Thetys se había dirigido hacia él no como dios, sino como hombre.

-Thetys ¡No! –gritó Athena aterrada al notar que Thetys se asía al jarrón, impidiéndole capturar el alma de Poseidón, que ahora se desprendía del cuerpo de Julián. El dolor se intensificaba en el rostro de la sirena, pero aun así Athena sabía que las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro de nieve no eran producto del dolor físico.

-¡Debes alejarte! –suplicó Athena con urgencia en la voz. Elevó su cálido cosmos y con ella rodeó a la sirena en un vano intento por protegerla de la prisión divina. Era inútil, el jarrón clamaba por una víctima, y Thetys se le ofrecía sin reservas.

-¡Basta Thetys! –imploró también Julián desde el piso – ¡No lo hagas!

-¡Jamás lo abandonaré, señor Julián! –susurró Thetys ahora cubriendo completamente el jarrón con su cuerpo.

-¡No puedo detenerlo más! –Athena destinaba todo su cosmos en intentar detener el jarrón, pero era tarde, una vez accionado, ni siquiera ella era capaz de detenerlo.

-¡No lo hagas Thetys!

-Señor Julián... –exclamó la sirena dirigiéndole una última mirada a Julián, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero en su rostro se esbozaba una sincera sonrisa – Yo lo...

Eso fue todo lo que Thetys pudo decir. Lo que pasó después, fue tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes podría describirlo ahora.

Los ojos de Thetys, antes radiantes y cálidos perdieron toda expresión y brillo. Hubo un resplandor cegador al instante que la marina caía inerte al piso.

Julián se abalanzó hacia ella en un intento por detenerla, pero la distancia era grande y sus fuerzas pocas. Cuando logró alcanzarla, Thetys ya yacía sobre el piso, su rostro completamente en calma. Julián gritó y lloró con la sirena en brazos mientras que el agua de los océanos comenzaba a precipitarse sobre sus cabezas.

-Julián –se acercó tímida Athena, la culpa taladrando su voz – debemos irnos... pronto el lugar será inundado.

-¡Regrésamela! –exigió Julián encarando a la diosa con rabia.

-No puedo –contestó Athena incapaz de sostener su mirada.

-¡Mientes! –gritó Julián arrebatándole el jarrón de las manos. Antes de que Athena pudiera reaccionar, Julián ya lo había estrellado contra el piso, quebrándolo en pedazos. Sólo entonces, mientras miraba los fragmentos esparcidos, Julián se percató de que el jarrón nunca había sido cerrado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Julián atónito al ver que nada sucedía –¿Dónde está el alma de Thetys?

-Julián yo... –Athena no pudo contener más sus lágrimas – ella no va a regresar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ese jarrón fue hecho para contener el alma de un dios –Athena le dio la espalda incapaz de seguir presenciando la tristeza en los ojos del que alguna vez fuera el emperador de los mares –Thetys… Thetys sólo era una criatura marina.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –exigió saber Julián.

-El alma de Thetys no lo soportó... fue desgarrada por completo.

Julián no pudo articular otra palabra, ni siquiera fue capaz de derramar más lágrimas a pesar que sentía como si su alma hubiese sido desgarrada también. Sólo regresó a donde se encontraba postrada Thetys y la abrazó.

La abrazó, y al hacerlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, más intensas e incontrolables que nunca. No necesitaba ser un dios para saber que, con su alma desgarrada... esparcida, Thetys jamás encontraría ningún tipo de descanso.

-No había forma de que pudiera detenerlo... Julián yo…

-¡No te atrevas a decir que lo lamentas! –amenazó Julián sin separar la mirada del rostro níveo de la mujer que lo había amado más allá de la vida – ¡Sólo vete!

-Las aguas...

-¡Vete! –rugió Julián y Athena comenzó a alejarse, sus santos lentamente la siguieron, ninguno de ellos capaz de expresar palabra alguna.

-Athena –llamó Julián y la diosa detuvo su andar.

-Te equivocas...

... ella era más que "sólo una criatura marina"


	2. What if? Poseidón se levanta 01

What if…? ¡Poseidón se levanta!

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo 1

La decisión del amante liberado

Cámara del Patriarca

-¿Llamó usted, mi señora? –se presentó Mu entrando a la habitación a la vez que ponía una rodilla en el piso en señal de respeto.

-Mu... –lo recibió Athena saliendo de una cortina tras el trono papal –. Me alegra que hayas venido, levántate por favor.

Mu se puso en pie y cuando alzó la mirada, lo que vio lo dejó tristemente sorprendido. El rostro de Athena nunca se había parecido menos al de una diosa. Pálida y demacrada, grandes surcos bajo sus antes bellos ojos hacían evidente que había estado llorando.

Aún más, parecía que hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto una vez más.

-¿Seiya y los otros ya han salido del refugio? –preguntó Athena tratando de mantener un rostro sereno.

-Tal y como lo ordenó –contestó Mu con una inclinación de cabeza – los cinco ya se dirigen a sus respectivos hogares.

-Mu, te llamé porque necesito que entiendas la razón por la que los estoy mandando lejos – prosiguió Athena a sabiendas que mentía. La razón por la que había convocado al guardián de Aries era que no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en esa dolorosa soledad, acosada por sus fantasmas.

Nunca nadie lo supo, pero en el reino submarino, las manos de Thetys se habían posado sobre las suyas cuando protegía a Poseidón. Gracias a eso Athena fue capaz de sentir el enorme amor que Thetys sentía por Julián, pudo sentir su deseo de protegerle, y pudo sentir como su alma era desgarrada y esparcida en el infinito.

Era su culpa que Thetys hubiese muerto… ¡no! Lo que le había sucedido a la sirena era peor que la muerte. Thetys no sólo había muerto, había cesado de existir, y ella no tuvo la fuerza para impedirlo.

-No es necesario que explique nada, mi señora –contestó Mu con una sonrisa –. Todos entendemos sus razones y estamos de acuerdo con usted.

Athena lo miró intrigada, agradeciendo la sonrisa que aligeraba por un instante su pesada carga.

-Aldebaran, Aiollia, Shaka y Milo... todos estamos de acuerdo con usted. Seiya y los demás ya han sufrido demasiado. Le doy mi palabra que nosotros velaremos por usted para que ellos puedan vivir esa vida tranquila que tanto se han ganado.

-Gracias, Mu.

-Athena, si me permite... se avecina una batalla, más terrible que las anteriores, ¿cierto?

-Así es –respondió Saori bajando la mirada –. Es por eso que le pedí a Dokho que no les permitiera salir del Santuario. Nuestro enemigo en esta época no es Poseidón. Él sólo despertó por las ambiciones egoístas de Kanon. El enemigo al que vine a detener, y que esta pronto a hacer su aparición, es alguien mucho más terrible que el dios de los mares.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Hades

Tokio, Japón

"Por fin los días de lucha se han terminado" –pensó con una sonrisa el caballero de Andrómeda a la vez que apretaba el puño contra su pecho; una bella cadena plateada se escurría entre sus dedos.

-Hermano –habló Shun dirigiéndose hacia la estrellas –pronto tú y yo podremos vivir juntos y tranquilos para siempre.

Dicho esto, Shun bajo la mirada y sus ojos se posaron melancólicamente sobre el objeto en su mano; un bello medallón plateado con forma de estrella en la que se apreciaba la leyenda "Yours Ever"

Cámara del Patriarca, Santuario, Grecia

-Entiendo –se despidió Mu con una inclinación de cabeza –. Si me disculpa, alertaré a los santos restantes y comenzaré los preparativos para la defensa del Santuario.

Una vez se hubiera ido, una sombra apareció tras de Athena. La diosa no se inmutó, hacia tiempo que sabía que se encontraba ahí y sabía que no representaba ningún peligro.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Saori?- preguntó la voz a sus espaldas.

Saori sonrió al notar el tono con que le hablaba; un tono arrogante y altanero, muy distinto al respetuoso que usara Mu -o cualquier otro de sus caballeros- al dirigirse a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres, fénix? –respondió con dignidad ante la falta de recato de su caballero, que secretamente le brindaba alivio a su soledad.

-Hades es un enemigo muy peligroso –respondió Ikki –. ¿De verdad crees que tendrán la fuerza de vencerlo sin nuestra ayuda?

-Ustedes ya han sufrido demasiado, no puedo permitir que sufran aun más a causa de mi debilidad.

-Pero el Santuario está más débil que nunca. No puedes darte el lujo de prescindir de tus santos. Seiya y los otros no lo aceptaran. Yo no lo aceptaré.

La diosa no respondió. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ellos jamás podrían derrotar a Hades? Que sólo ella podría, y que para hacerlo, primero debía hacerse fuerte. ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía despertar como diosa mientras Seiya y los demás estuvieran a su lado, protegiéndola?

-Hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

-¿De qué se trata, Ikki?

-Poseidón –respondió Ikki sabiendo la reacción que esto tendría en su diosa. Odiaba hacerlo, pero debía hacerle ver la verdad. Notó la sombra de pesar que se intensificó aún más en el rostro de la diosa.

-¿Qué con él? –respondió Saori tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara.

-En realidad no nos deshicimos de él. Debimos haberle matado en el santuario marino.

-¿Y lograr qué? –le encaró la diosa con cierta furia –. Aunque no logró atraparlo, el jarrón separó el alma de Poseidón del cuerpo de Julián. Lo único que hubiéramos logrado sería matar a Julián.

-Entonces Poseidón ya no tendría un cuerpo al cual regresar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos atacará en cualquier momento?

-No lo sé, pero no podía matar a una persona inocente. ¡No permitiré que nadie mas muera! –prometió la diosa con una seguridad que no sentía –. Poseidón no volverá.

-Quisiera tener tu confianza, Saori... –exclamó Ikki dirigiéndose a la ventana por la que había entrado.

Templo submarino

El agua hace horas que lo había cubierto por completo, y sin embargo, ahí seguía él, aferrado al cuerpo inerte de quien en vida fuera Thetys, la sirena. Atrapado, o más bien protegido por una cúpula que le proveía de aire y que impedía que fuera aplastado bajo la inmensa presión del océano.

Sabía bien quien era el constructor de semejante proeza. Había escuchado su mágica melodía casi desde el momento en que Athena se había marchado. Sorrento de Sirene seguía ahí cerca protegiéndolo, tocando incansable su flauta en una señal de respeto hacia su luto.

De pronto una idea surgió en la cabeza de Julián. Era obvio que el alma de Poseidón había abandonado su cuerpo, pero… si no había sido encerrada, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Con cuidado colocó el cuerpo de Thetys en el piso y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo cuando sintió mojados sus cabellos. Aparentemente la cúpula no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo estando de pie.

-¡Poseidón! –gritó Julián dirigiéndose a la inclemente oscuridad que lo rodeaba –. ¡Preséntate ante mí!

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Incluso la bella melodía de flauta que hasta entonces había estado escuchando pareció detenerse por un instante.

-¡No puedes ignorarme Poseidón! –volvió a gritar, esta vez más alto, sus dedos fuertemente apretados en señal de furia –. ¡Acudiste a mi cuando me necesitabas!, ¡Ahora soy yo el que te necesito!

Una vez más, nada le contestó. Julián trató de recordar en dónde se encontraba la cámara de Poseidón y volvió a gritar.

-¡Quiero hacer un trato contigo! –Julián se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó la cúpula con dirección al edificio destruido.

-¡Te ofrezco mi fortuna!, ¡Mi imperio! –gritó Julián dirigiéndose hacia la sala de Poseidón –. ¡Mi cuerpo!, ¡Mi vida!, ¡Todo!, ¡Todo es tuyo!

En otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido a preguntarse cómo es que seguía vivo. ¿Cómo es que podía respirar en el fondo del mar?, ¿Cómo es que podía escuchar su propia voz? Pero no en ese momento, una fuerza más poderosa que él le guiaba. Un deseo más poderoso que la razón y la supervivencia.

-¿Qué deseas a cambio?- respondió una voz atemporal que hablaba directamente a su cosmos.

-Venganza

Santuario

-Espera Ikki –le detuvo Athena cuando se disponía a marcharse del lugar –. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Me ayudarás a mantener a Shun y a los otros lejos del Santuario?

-Haré como mi diosa ordena.

Esas palabras, tan carentes de afecto, golpearon a la diosa en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Gracias –esbozó una falsa sonrisa a la vez que le daba la espalda.

-Athena –exclamó Ikki antes de marcharse – No fue culpa tuya.

Athena alzó la mirada sin entender sus palabras.

-Ella murió protegiendo a su dios, de la misma manera que cualquiera de nosotros moriría por ti. No porque seas nuestra diosa, sino...

Las palabras que siguieron tomaron por sorpresa a la diosa. Jamás hubiera esperado escuchar palabras tan dulces de él. Se giró sorprendida y corrió hacia la ventana tan rápido como pudo, pero el caballero ya se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y esbozó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa de verdad.

Cámara de Poseidón, templo submarino

Julián tenía el tridente de Poseidón en sus manos, y este brillaba como el Sol en el firmamento. Se encontraba en un salón ovalado; frente a él, siete pequeños altares enmarcaban a uno más grande y más elaborado.

Era el único altar que engalanaba la armadura para el cual fue construido, la armadura de Poseidón. El agua aun lo rodeaba por completo, pero la luz que desprendía el tridente le permitía ver a través de la oscuridad del fondo submarino.

-Si haces esto, no habrá más Julián Solo –le habló una voz proveniente de la armadura –. Tú habrás muerto y tu cuerpo me pertenecerá por completo. Sabiendo esto ¿aun estás dispuesto?

-Júrame primero que acabarás con la vida de Athena y sus santos.

-Sin tu mente humana opacando mi juicio y voluntad, mi verdadero poder despertará y yo seré capaz de derrotar a Athena.

-Acepto.

Con estas palabras, el tridente brilló más intensamente que nunca. Los ojos de Julián se dilataron justo después de que una lágrima brotara de ellos. "Thetys" alcanzó a susurrar antes de que su aliento abandonara su cuerpo por última vez.

Cuando despertó, algo en él había cambiado. No sólo vestía nuevamente la armadura de Poseidón, sus ojos mostraban la profundidad del mar y su avasalladora presencia era digna de un dios. Sorrento comprendió que el que tenía frente a sí no era más Julián Solo. Él era Poseidón, en cuerpo y alma.

Lentamente salió de su templo y contempló el océano que resplandecía una vez más sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que ninguno de los pilares le sostenía ya. Tal era el poder del grandioso Poseidón.

-¡Sorrento! –llamó Poseidón apenas en un murmullo. El shogun rápidamente apareció tras de él, imposible de negarse a la autoridad que desprendía del dios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por mi señor? –preguntó Sorrento con una rodilla en el piso, aun admirando el nuevo poder que surgía del dios, ahora completo, que se encontraba frente a él.

-Tráeme al traidor –ordenó Poseidón con un odio sobrehumano en la voz –. Tráeme a Kanon de Géminis.


	3. What if? Poseidón se levanta 02

Un agradecimiento muy especial a Shadir, cuyos reviews me hacen muy feliz. Muchas gracias linda, me siento honrado de contar con una lectora como vos.

Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic.

Les deseo un feliz año llenó de esperanza, que su hogar se colme de bendiciones y se cumplan todos sus propósitos.

Saludos

* * *

What if…¡Poseidón se levanta!

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo 2

La decisión de aquél que controla el oleaje.

Cámara de Poseidón, Templo submarino

-¿Creíste que sería divertido? –preguntó Poseidón mientras miraba fríamente al prisionero.

Kanon de Géminis yacía postrado a sus pies. Las escamas de Seadragon que minutos antes había portado le habían abandonado en el momento en que Sorrento le encaró -y Kanon sospechaba que bien pudo incluso haberlo guiado hacia él-.

Se encontraba encadenado, aunque la suave música de Sorrento bastaba para impedir sus movimientos. Grandes heridas surcaban su cuerpo si bien no había nada lo suficientemente grave como para arrebatarle la vida. No, ese honor le correspondía a lord Poseidón.

-¡Maldito! –respondió Kanon con arrogancia a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero uno de los marinas que detenía su cadena, un guerrero de bajo rango, le propinó un golpe en el estómago que le hizo volver a caer.

-¿Yo? –rió Poseidón y Kanon se sintió abrumado por la grandeza de este nuevo ser –. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el despreciado por su propio hermano? Has traído la vergüenza y la desgracia a todo aquél que se ha cruzado en tu camino. ¡Incluyéndome a mí! ­– El mar mismo se estremeció ante sus palabras – Esa es una afrenta que no suelo perdonar.

-Júrame lealtad, Kanon de Géminis –ofreció Poseidón y tal oferta sorprendió tanto a Kanon como a Sorrento –. Ayúdame a destruir el Santuario.

-S…Sí –apresuró a decir Kanon quien, aunque sólo algunos minutos antes estaba buscando redención, alcanzó a ver en esta oferta una nueva oportunidad de consolidar sus planes.

-¡Basura! –acusó Poseidón invocando su cosmos. Bastó tan sólo un pensamiento fugaz de su mente traicionera para que Kanon recuperara la furia del señor de los mares –. Aún ahora buscas la manera de aprovecharte de la situación. ¡De hacerte con el poder!

Kanon vio con terror la inmensa cosmoenergía que Poseidón había convocado en su contra. ¿Cómo había adivinado sus pensamientos¿Cómo había previsto su nueva traición?

Intentó moverse, pero sus músculos no le respondían. La melodía de Sirene aun resonando en sus oídos.

"Una sola oportunidad... mi única oportunidad" –pensó Kanon cuando la inmensa bola de energía alcanzaba su indefenso cuerpo.

-Araya... shiki –fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de que su cuerpo fuera completamente destruido.

Poseidón miró complacido la mancha humeante que se había formado en el piso donde antes estuviera Kanon.

-No sé como pude haberme dejado engañar por semejante basura, sólo mi sacerdotisa conoce el momento exacto de mi despertar... mi sacerdotisa –exclamó Poseidón como quien acaba de reparar en algo – ¡Sorrento!

-¿Sí, mi lord?

-La familia Nascimento ha practicado el culto a Poseidón desde los tiempos del mito. Cuando mi despertar está cerca, la última de sus descendientes es la encargada de venir a este templo y liberarme de mi sueño. Encuéntrala –ordenó Poseidón –. ¡Encuentra a mi sacerdotisa y tráela ante mí!

-Así será.

-Sorrento –lo detiene Poseidón cuando está a punto de partir –. No te será difícil encontrarla, ella ya debe saber que estoy aquí.

Santuario, Grecia

Athena aguardaba ansiosa en la cámara del Patriarca mientras con su cálida cosmoenergía confortaba el espíritu de sus guerreros. Siempre supo que la batalla contra Hades sería difícil y sangrienta, pero nunca imaginó que serían sus propios caballeros quienes vendrían a asestar el primer golpe.

Deathmask, Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Saga, incluso el antiguo patriarca Shion… todos ellos habían regresado del mundo de los muertos sirviendo a un nuevo dios. Hoy, después de tantos años, nuevamente caminaban por el Santuario, esta vez buscando clamar la cabeza de Athena.

Deathmask y Aphrodite habían sido detenidos en la casa de Aries por Mu, pero Aldebaran había pagado el último precio al enfrentarse a un espectro en la casa de Tauro.

Mientras tanto, Shion había permanecido en Aries, entablando una pareja batalla contra Dokho, el ahora rejuvenecido santo de Libra. Por el poder que ambos contrincantes poseían, Athena dudaba que alguno de los dos pudiese alzarse con la victoria.

En otra parte, Saga, Camus y Shura habían atravesado la casa de Géminis sin que nadie los detuviera. En cáncer, Shaka había intentado detenerlos mediante el uso de ilusiones, pero el enfrentamiento había terminando con la desaparición de todos los cosmos combatientes. Ni siquiera Athena conocía el destino de aquellos cuatro.

¿De verdad eso era todo lo que quedaba de su alguna vez gloriosa orden¿Serían Mu, Aiolia y Milo suficientes para derrotar a Hades y sus 108 espectros? Athena dio un suspiro recuperando el valor mientras volvía a concentrar su cosmos en sus caballeros restantes.

Templo submarino

Sorrento, el único shogun marina sobreviviente, relataba a Poseidón un informe detallado del estado de sus tropas. Seguido a la resurrección de Poseidón, alrededor de media centena de hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo habían acudido al templo a reclamar las escamas por las que habían entrenado tantos años en el anonimato.

Si bien estas escamas no eran tan poderosas como las de los 7 shogun marinos, los ponían al nivel de los santos de bronce y de plata del Santuario ateniense.

Familias enteras se apresuraban a adorar a su dios. El culto al emperador de los mares aun tenía fuerza en el mundo.

Hoy su devoción era finalmente respondida. Había llegado el día prometido en el que el mundo sería purificado de la maldad humana.

-¿Qué hay de la sacerdotisa? –preguntó Poseidón.

-Lady Vane ha partido a buscar un... – Sorrento no supo como continuar la frase. Se sentía intimidado ante la majestuosidad del nuevo dios, y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar cierta congoja al recordar a Julián Solo, el generoso hombre acosado por sus culpas cuya razón se había extinguido junto a la vida de Thetys. Sorrento dudaba que Julián hubiera tenido tiempo de amar a la sirena, pero sin duda sabía que no le hubiera sido difícil llegar a amarla.

No hubo necesidad de buscar a la misteriosa sacerdotisa. Apenas Sorrento se preparaba para marcharse cuando la insolente mujer había aparecido ante sus puertas. Lo cierto es que, si bien la sacerdotisa había sido indispensable para reunir al ejército marino, a Sorrento no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

-Bueno, ella dijo que debía buscar un… un juguete, mi señor –terminó Sorrento algo apenado por las palabras que acababa de transmitir.

Existían también los soldados nacidos de criaturas marinas cuya devoción les había llevado a pedir una forma humana para poder ayudarlo en la batalla. Por supuesto que Poseidón podía tener tantos guerreros como criaturas tiene el mar, pero ¿Qué clase de dios irresponsable sería si transformaba a todo ser marino en soldado?

Aquello no le había impedido hacerse de una fuerza considerable. Poseidón salió del balcón de su palacio y contempló a su ejército. Encabezando las filas se encontraban sus marinas. Tras de ellas, miles de soldados extendían las filas hasta el horizonte.

-¡Muerte a los enemigos de Poseidón! –gritó uno de sus generales al percatarse de la presencia de su señor, y el clamor se extendió por todo el ejército que vitoreaba ahora al emperador marino. Poseidón miró complacido a sus fuerzas.

-Es hora de marchar al Santuario

Palacio Valhalla, Asegard

-¡Deténganla! –gritó una voz por fuera de la sala del trono donde Hilda y Flare aguardaban. La princesa de rubios cabellos se encontraba resguardada tras su hermana mayor, quien no dejaba de dirigir oraciones al señor de Asegard, Odin.

-¡Que no alcance las puertas! –gritó otra voz. El ruido de la batalla se hacia más intenso, más cercano.

Asegard no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos. La batalla contra el Santuario había aniquilado por competo a los God Warriors, la guardia de guerreros elite de Asegard. Sin embargo eso no explicaba como una sola persona había logrado abrirse paso a través de las defensas del palacio, encontrándose ahora a escasos metros de la cámara del trono.

La puerta crujió y Flare emitió un sonido ahogado. Hilda maldijo por la bajo, incapaz de mantener más tiempo la fe en su dios cuando sus hombres eran masacrados frente a su puerta.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia una pared y tomó las espadas y el escudo que se encontraban colgados. Extendió una de las espadas a Flare.

-Quédate atrás del trono –ordenó Hilda a su hermana pequeña –. No importa lo que escuches, no salgas.

Y sin embargo, la princesa asegardiana entendió en estas palabras una despedida silenciosa más que una orden. Hilda se dirigió a la puerta, pero esta fue despedida hacia atrás antes de que Hilda pudiera alcanzarla.

Las astillas volaron por todo el cuarto. Hilda tuvo que esconderse tras el escudo para protegerse de la mortal ráfaga. A sus pies yacía el responsable de la destrucción de la enorme puerta; uno de sus valientes soldados, su cráneo completamente destrozado por el feroz impacto.

-¡Lady Hilda de Polaris!- exclamó la autora del ataque haciendo una reverencia burlona al entrar al cuarto. Se trataba de una mujer trigueña de largos cabellos rizados. En sus ojos color de mar se apreciaba la profundidad del océano. Vestía únicamente un sencillo vestido aguamarina, extraña vestimenta en las llanuras congeladas de Asegard.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Hilda extendiendo la espada en actitud desafiante –. ¿A qué has venido?

-Mi nombre es Vane Nascimento –exclamó la recién llegada, exagerando aun más su burlesca postura – alta sacerdotisa de Poseidón.

-¿Poseidón?

-Mi señor se prepara para una guerra y desea contar con los servicios de Asegard en su campaña.

-Decidle a vuestro señor que Asegard aun resiente las pérdidas sufridas la última vez que le prestamos nuestros servicios. No hay más nada en Asegard que podamos ofrecerle.

-No pongo en duda la debilidad de sus tierras, mi señora –Vane se pone de pie mirando con desprecio el cuerpo del guerrero caída a los pies de Hilda –pero no son sus patéticos soldados lo que estamos buscando.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –acusa Hilda furiosa –. Estos hombres murieron valientemente protegiendo su nación y su hogar, y serán acogidos por el gran Odín en la morada de los héroes. ¡No tienes derecho a manchar su memoria de esa manera!

-Me disculpo señora –Vane haciendo una nueva reverencia, aun más exagerada que la primera –no buscaba ofenderla a vos ni a vuestros guerreros. Si me disculpa, tomaré lo que he venido a buscar y me iré.

-¿Lo que has venido a buscar?- preguntó Hilda, pero la intriga rápidamente desapareció de su rostro al entender lo que la extraña buscaba.

-¡Jamás! –prohibió la valquiria aprestándose para la batalla –. ¡Es el mayor tesoro que Odin nos legó a nosotros, su pueblo! Hasta el último hombre de Asegard morirá antes de que Poseidón ponga sus sucias manos sobre ella.

-Temía que dijera eso, avatar de Odin –una mirada malévola se dibujó en el rostro de la sacerdotisa mientras su cosmos color de mar inundaba la sala.


	4. What if? Poseidón se levanta 03

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis humildes páginas, especialmente a Shadir, cuyos comentarios siempre me alegran el día y me hacen desear superarme como escritor, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, a pesar de que esta capítulo, al igual que el anterior, será un poco lento, les aseguro que es para un mejor entendimiento del escenario en el que se realiza y que a partir de la siguiente entrega, todo será más dinámico.

Muchas gracias

* * *

What if…? Poseidón se levanta! 

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo 3

La decisión del ave de las alas rotas

Estatua de Athena, Santuario

-Los hemos traído como nos lo pediste –exclamó Mu tan pronto como llegaron frente a la estatua. Athena miró una vez más los pétalos de Sara que el viento había transportado junto con el mensaje de Shaka, "Arayashiki".

-Si me permite, Athena –esta vez fue Milo el que habló – no creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Son traidores! –Aiolia, más impulsivo que sus compañeros a punto de golpear a Shura –. ¡Mataron a Shaka!

Athena ignoró a sus caballeros y se acercó a Saga. Posó gentil su mirada sobre sus ojos sabiendo bien lo que encontraría en ellos; las lágrimas de sangre que habían derramado para cumplir con su misión. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes¿Cómo se había permitido desconfiar de sus caballeros?

Athena les dedicó un gesto que ninguno de los presentes, aliado o enemigo -si es que de verdad había un enemigo presente- hubiera esperado. Athena sonrió.

El alma de Saga se reconfortó al ver la sonrisa de su diosa. Hubiera deseado que Shura y Camus, privados de sus sentidos, observaran este glorioso gesto, pero no era necesario, el cálido cosmos de la diosa era suficiente para aliviar su sufrimiento.

-Athena, yo… – comenzó Saga con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Athena fue más rápida. De debajo de sus ropas sacó una daga y la enterró en su cuello antes de que pudieran impedirlo.

…

…

…

Los santos de Athena lloraron la pérdida de su diosa.

Casa de Aries, Santuario

-¿Acaso eso fue? –preguntó Shion incrédulo.

Dokho le volvió la espalda a su amigo antes de permitirse derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – "Athena" –. Murmuró sin saber si lo decía para Shion o para sí mismo.

-Debemos ir hacia allá –apresuró Shion – la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar.

-No perdamos tiempo –asintió Dokho limpiando su rostro antes de correr tras el ariano, pero apenas habían subido unos cuantos escalones cuando una extraña cosmoenergía, apenas superior a una brisa suave, los hizo detenerse.

-Alguien se aproxima al Santuario.

-Viene del norte¿cómo logró atravesar...

-¡Shion! –le interrumpió Dokho –debes llegar pronto a la estatua de Athena. Yo me encargaré del recién llegado.

-Cuento contigo, amigo –respondió Shion estrechando la mano de su amigo por primera vez en más de 240 años.

Explanada a las afueras de Aries, Santuario

Tres figuras envueltas en armaduras doradas avanzan veloces por la enorme explanada que precede a las doce casas del Santuario. Sus rostros son fiel reflejo de la frustración y dolor que atañe sus corazones.

-No estarán pensando en huir¿verdad? –pregunta una voz femenina a sus espaldas, pero antes que los santos puedan encararla, la misteriosa figura ya ha saltado frente a ellos.

Estatua de Athena, Santuario

-¡Shion! –gritaron los santos de bronce al unísono cuando este cayó por la escalinata.

-¡Basta! –les detiene el otrora patriarca cuando corren a ayudarlo –la vida que Hades nos dio está próxima a terminar. Ustedes no deben preocuparse por mí. Athena y Shaka los necesitan.

-Gracias, Shion –responden los santos de bronce emprendiendo su camino a Alemania.

Explanada de Aries, Grecia

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirles partir – dijo la mujer frente a ellos.

-¿Shaina? –preguntó Aiolia adelantando a sus compañeros – ¿Qué significa esto?

-Debemos vengar la muerte de Athena – secundó Milo furioso.

-Nadie vengará a nadie hasta que hayan escuchado a esta mujer –finalizó Shaina. De entre las sombras salió Jabu ayudando a caminar a una bella mujer de rubios cabellos. Sus ropas, alguna vez finas, estaban destrozadas por el tortuoso y largo camino que había recorrido.

-Mi nombre es Flare -comenzó a narrar la recién llegada- y vengo de Asegard. He venido porque... porque el Santuario se encuentra en grave peligro.

-Si lo que dice esta niña es cierto –continúa Dokho apareciendo por detrás de Shaina – Poseidón no fue derrotado. Ha reunido un ejército y se dirige hacia aquí en estos momentos.

-¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Hades y a Poseidón al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Jabu sin ocultar el temor en su voz.

-¡Estamos perdidos! –Ichi.

-¡Basta! –se escuchó a Shaina por encima de las demás voces –. No importa si vienen ambos o si viene el Olimpo entero ¡El Santuario no caerá sin pelear! Jabu, organiza a las tropas. Ichi, Nachi convoquen a todos aquellos que no estén en servicio, no me importa si son santos, guardias o aprendices. ¡Que se alisten a la batalla! Ban, Geki se encargarán del perímetro.

Dokho observó la naturalidad con la que Shaina organiza a los guerreros, y espera con el corazón que la seguridad que demuestra la apoteótica guerrera no esté mal infundada. La batalla probaría ser terrible.

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

-¡Argh! –exclamó el cisne estrellándose contra el muro de una de las enormes terrazas del palacio.

-¿Quién es este sujeto? –se preguntó Shiryu levantándose con dificultad –. Ha soportado todos nuestros ataques.

-¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!- gritó una vez más Seiya elevando su cosmos tan alto como pudo, pero el resultado fue el mismo que las veces anteriores.

El imponente espectro ni siquiera se molestó en detener su ataque. La atronadora lluvia de meteoros le golpeaban inmisericordemente, pero la expresión impasible de su rostro hacia evidente que él no los consideraba una amenaza.

Sin que pudiera prever sus movimientos, el espectro interceptó el puño de Seiya con una mano.

-¡Basura! –el poderoso espectro arroja a Seiya quien cae pesadamente al piso –Escoria ateniense ¿A qué han venido?

-¡A salvar a Athena¡Por supuesto! –gritó Seiya poniéndose de pie una vez más.

-¿Athena? –el nombre sonó como si hubiera sido escupido por el kyoto –su patética diosa prefirió el suicidio antes que enfrentarse contra nuestro señor. Deberían seguir su ejemplo. ¡Lárguense ahora!

-Nosotros no podemos creer eso –contestó Shun poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Jamás la abandonaremos! –secundó Shiryu adelantándose al combate.

-Si eso es lo que quieren –los ojos del Wyvern brillaron en rojo encendiendo así su cosmos violeta– yo, Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres jueces del infierno, los llevaré con ella. ¡Greatest Caution!

El cosmos del Wyvern se expandió inconmensurable abarcándolo todo a su alrededor. El cielo nocturno fue completamente devorado por el oscuro cosmos del juez. Ondas concéntricas comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo arrasando todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

Los santos de bronce hicieron lo posible para detener el avance de las ondas, pero nada fue suficiente para detener el temible ataque.

Cuando las estrella volvieron a brillar, cuatro siluetas yacían inertes alrededor del dragón de los infiernos.

Explanada de Aries, Santuario

-¡No! –exclamó incrédula Flare, sus ojos abiertos en señal de pánico, su voz ahogada por el dolor apenas resultó audible para aquellos que le acompañaban.

Deseaba gritar, llorar, golpear, maldecir. Y al desearlo lo único que pudo maldecir fue el no tener más fuerzas para hacerlo. Alrededor de ella, Mu, Milo y Aiolia veían, tan incrédulos como ella, lo que había sucedido.

Dokho les había ordenado a aquellos tres que cuidaran el Santuario en su ausencia, pues una fuerza poderosa había surgido del mismo mar y avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia el Santuario.

Seiya y los demás ya habían partido al otro mundo para entregarle a Athena su armadura, seguidos por Dokho quien les instruiría sobre el octavo sentido. Mientras tanto, ellos aguardaban escuchando la historia de la joven princesa.

Y así, los santos dorados aprendieron que lo que había llevado a esta joven, quizá la única sobreviviente de Asegard, hasta estas tierras, no era la destrucción de su pueblo, si no la maldición que esto había desencadenado sobre el mundo.

-Eso no es todo –dijo la mujer conteniendo apenas sus lágrimas –la razón por la que mi hermana fue asesinada fue porque era la única que le impedía llevarse lo que había ido a buscar. Ella se llevó…

Y entonces la narración terminó. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de pánico cuando un chorro de sangre salpicó su rostro contorneado por el miedo. Los tres santos dorados que la rodeaban reaccionaron rápidamente.

Mu, el más cercano la había tomado y la teletransportó tras un promontorio, a varios metros de distancia. Los otros dos, tomaron distancia y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Fue entonces cuando vieron a la dueña de la sangre, y al responsable de la herida.

Cámara del Patriarca, Santuario

Una figura encapuchada había aprovechado la conmoción en la entrada para escabullirse por la calzada zodiacal. Con paso seguro, como de aquél que conociese a la perfección el lugar, se adentró en la cámara papal y sacó un pequeño cofre de debajo del trono.

Brevemente lo abrió para examinar su contenido; una daga dorada de belleza exquisita de la que se desprendía un poder temible.

Una carcajada resonó por la cámara antes de que el misterioso encapuchado emprendiera su camino de regreso.

Explanada de Aries, Santuario

-¡Marin! –gritó Aiolia corriendo hacia donde yacía herida, ajeno a la presencia de aquél guerrero oculto en las sombras cuya espada había atravesado el cuerpo de la amazona. Milo le siguió de cerca sin abandonar su guardia.

-¡No, Marin! –suplicó Aiolia quien ya la tomaba entre sus brazos. El guardián de Leo conjuró su cosmos en un esfuerzo que él sabía inútil. Sus habilidades jamás podrían curar la profunda herida que atravesaba el abdomen y tronco de la guerrera.

Un dulce tacto en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar. Una mano tan cálida como ninguna limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Menos mal que estás bien – exclamó Marin con una sonrisa que liberó las lágrimas del santo de Leo. Aiolia notó que la máscara que por tanto tiempo le había negado la visión de su rostro, ahora se encontraba en el piso, como si hubiera deseado concederle esos últimos momentos para perderse en la belleza de la amazona.

-Por favor, cuida a Athena –pronunció la amazona separando su mano de la mejilla del guardián de Leo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Milo le escuchó decir, pues las que pronunció después... esas estaban destinadas sólo para Aiolia.


	5. What if? Poseidón se levanta 04

Saludos a todos!! 

Muchas gracias a todos los que se detienen a leer estas páginas. Debo admitir que este dragón disfruta mucho escribir. De la misma manera me causa gran alegría poder leer los trabajos de otros, y me gusta pensar que mis escritos podrían llegar a darle a otros lectores la alegría que los suyos me dan.

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría dar un pequeño agradecimineto a Shadir cuyos comentarios son un verdadero aliciente para este humilde escritor. ¡Muchas gracias!. Espero de verdad que disfruten esta capítulo, el cual debo admitir es mi favorito de este fic. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**

* * *

**

**What if…? Poseidon se levanta!**

**por Aither**

**Decisiones**

**Capítulo IV**

**La decisión de aquellos que aman**

Explanada de Aries, Grecia.

-Debes de haber sido muy importante para esa mujer –exclamó lasciva una bella mujer que subía a paso lento la escalinata. Su sonora carcajada, atronadora como el oleaje, resonó en las doce casas.

-¿A que te refieres? –desafió Aiolia molesto. Su dorado cosmos iluminó la noche cuando aun sostenía a Marin en sus brazos.

-Hubieras muerto si ella no se interpone en el camino de mi guerrero –respondió Vane como quien señala lo obvio. Sus ojos, profundos como el océano, reflejaban una divertida malicia.

-¿Así que recibiste la herida en mi lugar? –preguntó Aiolia con dulzura al cuerpo sin vida de Marin –. Gracias.

Con cuidado coloca el cuerpo sobre el piso. Tiernamente cierra sus ojos -esos bellos ojos que observó por única vez- y se levanta rozando las manos de la guerrera, que ahora se encuentran entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Como un león a punto de atacar, se gira encarando a la mujer, y su majestuoso comos ilumina la oscura explanada.

-¡Pagarás por esto! –se lanza al ataque con una ferocidad digna del león dorado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la mujer el misterioso espadachín se interpone en su camino. Está a punto de atacarlo, pero un muro etéreo, aparecido de la nada, se lo impide.

-¿Por qué me detienes, Mu? –estalla en cólera Aiolia golpeando inútilmente el Crystal Wall de su amigo.

-Observa bien –le espeta el santo de Aries apareciendo a su lado.

Se trataba de una armadura que refulgía en la noche como el hielo más puro. Empuñaba una brillante espada en el brazo derecho, pero esto no fue lo que impactó al santo de Leo. La armadura, aunque tomando la forma que debería de tener al enfundar a alguien, estaba vacía.

-Mi nombre es Vane, alta sacerdotisa de Poseidón –se presentó la mujer subiendo unos cuantos escalones más, ahora mostrándose por completo –. Si quieren jugar conmigo, primero tendrán que enfrentarse a mi juguete.

Como si le hubiese sido dada una orden, la armadura cristalina se abalanzó contra los santos extendiendo una estocada horizontal con su espada.

Mu reaccionó rápidamente y se teletransportó junto con Aiolia a varios metros sobre el suelo. Bajo ellos, la estela cortante avanzó a una velocidad sorprendente, atravesó el Crystal Wall de Mu como si no existiera y prosiguió su camino hasta estrellarse con las escalinatas que llegaban al templo de Aries.

-¿Acaso esa es… –preguntó Aiolia sorprendido por la ferocidad del ataque.

-Es la armadura de un dios –fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Mu.

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

Radamanthys miraba con desagrado a los caballeros que yacían a sus pies. Ratas insolentes que se habían atrevido a manchar las tierras de Hades con su apestosa sangre.

Tomó al más cercano de sus cabellos castaños y lo arrastró. Con lentitud, como si saborease cada paso, se dirigió al borde de la terraza donde espectrales llamas verdes se elevaron ante él, clamando por la nueva víctima que se les ofrecía.

Lo arrojó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo perderse dentro del abismo. De pronto una blanca cadena atravesó el espacio y se precipitó suicida contra las llamas.

-¡Insolente! –recriminó Radamanthys encarando al santo de armadura magenta. Se disponía a cortar su cadena cuando dos puños se precipitaron en su contra. Los llamados cisne y dragón también habían despertado.

Radamanthys detuvo sus puños con una mano cada uno, y elevando su cosmos les dirigió una descarga oscura que los mandó a volar. Se volvió hacia Andrómeda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Pegaso se encontraba a resguardo.

-¿Qué acaso nunca mueren? –preguntó Radamanthys verdaderamente fastidiado.

-¡Excalibur! –gritó el santo del dragón a sus espaldas y Radamanthys tuvo que saltar para evitar su ataque.

-¡Shun! –gritó Shiryu aprovechando la distracción de Radamanthys –. ¡Llévate a Seiya! Yo me haré cargo de él.

-Es demasiado poderoso –contestó Hyoga –no podrás tú solo contra él.

-Estoy de acuerdo –replicó una voz que el espectro no había escuchado hasta ahora, un violento cosmos inundando el lugar –. Es por eso que seré yo quien se encargue de él.

Explanada de Aries, Grecia

-¡Scarlet Needle! –atacó Milo. Sus agujas estrellaron contra la armadura de Odin sin provocarle daño alguno. La poderosa armadura contraatacó con una nueva estocada que alcanzó a rasgar la hombrera derecha de Scorpio.

-¡A un lado Milo! –ordenó Aiolia –. ¡Lightning Plasma!

La armadura clavó la espada en el piso y luego la elevó en corte vertical. La tremenda lluvia de rocas que elevó con este simple movimiento fue suficiente para detener el ataque de Aiolia y enterrar a los santos dorados dentro del gigantesco alud.

Antes de que el polvo lograra asentarse, una figura surgió de él. Corrió hacia la armadura y cuando se encontraba a escasos metros saltó por encima, dando un giró en el aire se posicionó tras de ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar concentró su cosmos.

-¡Stardust Revolution! –atacó Mu.

El potente ataque fue resistido sólo con una de las manos de la armadura, aunque a poco estaba siendo arrastrada hacia atrás. Tomando su espada lanzó una nueva estocada que partió en dos el ataque del santo de Aries. Mu elevó su Crystal Wall frente a él, pero nuevamente fue inútil ante la espada Balmung. Mu fue despedido hacia atrás, su armadura ahora mostrando varias rasgaduras.

Mu sonrió, pues era ser arrastrado de esta manera lo que había estado buscando. Su objetivo siempre fue lograr acercarse a la mujer llamada Vane. Mu se había percatado de que era esta mujer quien controlaba la armadura. No sólo eso, sino que también se las arreglaba para bloquear sus habilidades mentales, por lo que no podía hacer uso de su teletransportación.

Ahora se encontraba a su alcance y no había nadie que le detuviera el paso. Corrió hacia ella, quien se maldijo a si misma por haberse confiado tanto.

La armadura de Odin intentó darle alcance a Mu, pero Milo y Aiolia se interpusieron en su camino.

La armadura clavó una vez más la espada en el piso y al instante la tierra comenzó a quebrarse, formando dos enormes círculos que rodearon a los santos dorados. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar un torrente de rocas surgidas del piso mismo los elevaba por los cielos.

Mu reconoció la técnica por los relatos de Athena y los santos de bronce. Se trataba de la Odin Sword(1), técnica usada por el fallecido Sigfried y que parecía le había sido legada por su dios. Lamentó no poder ayudar a sus hermanos, pero había que detener a la sacerdotisa antes de que la verdadera amenaza llegara.

Siguió corriendo hacia ella, y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla, su risa mordaz se formó nuevamente en el rostro de la sacerdotisa; elevó su mano frente a ella y apretó su puño con fuerza, como si intentara estrangular a invisible ser.

Mu pudo sentir una fuerza invisible -la misma fuerza que le impedía teletransportarse- alrededor de su cuello. Tenía la forma de una mano, una mano femenina de fuerza descomunal que había detenido en seco su carrera y que ahora lo elevaba por los cielos.

-¿No pensarías que estaba indefensa¿O si? –preguntó la sacerdotisa con su zalamería habitual.

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

-Debes estar ansioso por morir –exclamó el Kyoto mirando amenazadoramente al recién llegado. Ikki se limitó a mirarlo con ese aire de autosuficiencia que le era tan característico.

-No creas que has ganado nada, sólo les has comprado unos minutos más de vida. En cuanto termine contigo les daré alcance y los aniquilaré a todos.

-¿Vas a hablar todo el día? –respondió Ikki con fastidio, apenas dignándose a mirarlo por encima del hombro, lo que logró enfurecer al Wyvern.

El cosmos de Ikki se elevó a su alrededor como si fueran las llamas mismas del infierno. Ikki se arrojó contra Radamanthys quien no tuvo problemas para detener su ataque. Se disponía a contraatacar cuando el fénix desapareció frente a él.

-¿Qué? –Radamanthys extrañado.

-¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou!(2) –Ikki se encontraba ahora por encima del Kyoto. Antes de ser consumido por las llamas, Radamanthys tuvo la impresión de que el ave de inmortal se precipitaba hacia él.

Ikki observó complacido el tornado de llamas que se había formado donde momentos antes se encontraba Radamanthys.

-No ha quedado nada de él –se dijo a sí mismo girándose para entrar al palacio, pero una figura violácea bloqueaba la entrada.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí –exclamó el espectro mientras miraba a Ikki con algo que parecía ser lástima. Ikki saltó hacia atrás recuperando su pose de batalla.

-Este castillo está protegido por el cosmos del señor Hades –continuó Radamanthys ignorando el cosmos creciente de su enemigo –a excepción de nosotros los espectros, los santos que entren a este lugar verán disminuido drásticamente su cosmos.

-¿Qué? –Ikki comprendió que esa era la razón por la que sentía su cuerpo tan pesado.

-Los otros caballeros contaban con la protección de Athena y podían hacer uso libre de su cosmos. Pero con ese ataque me has demostrado que tu diosa no te considera digno de su bendición. Me sorprende que puedas moverte siquiera. ¡Prepárate a morir, Fénix!

"Maldición" –pensó Ikki poniéndose en guardia, sabiéndose en problemas… esperando lo peor.

Explanada de Aries, Santuario

Mu nunca antes había estado tan conciente de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada uno de sus latidos -cada vez más lentos- el aire que abandonaba sus pulmones, ese espectral escalofrío que se expandía lentamente por su cuerpo.

Comenzó a perder la conciencia mientras se aferraba inútilmente a la razón. La sacerdotisa no sólo le había negado sus poderes telequinéticos y sus habilidades de transportación. Ahora también clamaba su vida.

"Thunder Claw(3)" creyó escuchar en la lejanía, casi como si fuera un sueño. Entonces pudo sentir como disminuía la presión en su garganta, un sopló de aire glorioso se abrió paso hasta sus pulmones y fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

Shaina había aparecido tras la sacerdotisa y la había atacado. Al parecer ella lo notó momentos antes y logró detener el ataque, que aun se debatía entre ellas. Mu elevó su cosmos y convocó su técnica.

-¡Starlight Extinction! –clamó Mu, pero su ataque no resultó como él esperaba. Los rayos de luz parecían haber chocado contra un muro invisible a escasos centímetros de la sacerdotisa (que ahora le daba la espalda, encarando a Shaina). Incapaces de seguir hacia delante, los haces se aglomeraron en la barrera, impulsando a Mu hacia atrás y liberándolo del agarre en su garganta.

Si bien su ataque no logró alcanzar a la sacerdotisa, al parecer consumió lo suficiente de su cosmos para que su defensa contra Shaina menguara y su ataque pudiera pasar. El mortífero ataque carmesí alcanzó a la sacerdotisa que sintió como si fuera desgarrada por los colmillos de una cobra.

Salió disparada hacia atrás, pero dando una vuelta en el aire logró incorporarse. Se mantuvo erguida, a varios metros del piso.

-¡Pagarás por esto! –amenazó la sacerdotisa remplazando su tono burlón por uno rabioso, a la vez que se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que corría por su boca.

-¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Marin? –preguntó Shaina ignorando su comentario.

La sacerdotisa no respondió, pero extendió su mano hacia ella, tal como lo había hecho con Mu, y Shaina comenzó a flotar en el aire, luchando inútilmente por liberarse de la presión en su garganta.

Mu corrió hacia ella, tratando de auxiliarla, pero la armadura divina de Odin ya bloqueaba su camino. Las estocadas comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra a una velocidad impresionante, cada una más certera, más mortal que la anterior.

Shaina podía sentir como la presión en su cuello se hacia cada vez menor. Sus ojos se abrieron bajo su máscara carente de toda emoción y notó el esfuerzo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

El escaso aire que le llegaba a los pulmones le permitía seguir el flujo de la batalla. Milo y Aiollia se habían unido a Mu en la batalla, los tres esforzándose por pasar la armadura y llegar en su auxilio.

Entonces lo comprendió. No importa que tan fuerte fuera la sacerdotisa. Imponer su voluntad sobre la conciencia de una armadura divina debía suponer un esfuerzo supremo para una persona. Al mismo tiempo bloqueaba los poderes de Mu y peleaba contra ella.

La amazona de ofiuco elevó su cosmos, y para su sorpresa logró liberarse del agarre. Corrió hacia la sacerdotisa preparando sus garras. Un aura carmín elevándose a su alrededor.

Sus manos, rápidas como truenos, comenzaron a descargar una serie de golpes que la sacerdotisa apenas y podía detener. Vane desapareció de pronto, como si se hubiera convertido en una nube de niebla, y apareció tras de ella.

Shaina alcanzó a girar, pero un relámpago surgió de los dedos de la sacerdotisa golpeándola en el rostro, haciéndola retroceder.

Apoyando una mano en el suelo, Shaina logró detener su caída y de una voltereta caer de pie, nuevamente en guardia. Su máscara y corona cayeron al piso.

La sacerdotisa elevó sus manos y una serie de relámpagos descendieron del cielo. Shaina se movía a una velocidad preternatural, esquivando los poderosos ataques. Su cosmos carmín elevándose de nuevo, más grande y más hermoso que nunca. Shaina nunca supo que un borde dorado comenzaba a adornarlo.

La guerrera alcanzó a Vane y su lluvia de golpes comenzó de nuevo. Vane se sintió atemorizada por primera vez ante el ataque implacable de la amazona de Ophiucus, cada uno más difícil de contener que el anterior.

-¡Casi la tenemos! –gritó Shaina a Mu y los otros –. ¡Sigan presionando!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó la sacerdotisa con una seguridad que no sentía. –No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarme

-No tengo que serlo –respondió Shaina complacida –. No cuando te enfrentas a 5 de nosotros.

-¡Serás idiota¡Ustedes sólo son cuatro! –respondió la sacerdotisa. Un hueco apareció en la defensa de Shaina. Sin perder más tiempo atacó con su mano extendida, atravesando el vientre de Shaina.

Shaina abrió los ojos en señal de dolor. La sacerdotisa la giró en el aire estrellándola en el piso. Un relámpago bajó del cielo estrellándose en la mano libre de Vane como si fuera un pararrayos. Utilizando su propio cuerpo como conductor introdujo la implacable descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de la amazona.

Vane ya saboreaba la victoria hasta que intentó sacar su mano del torso de la amazona. Algo la detenía, un cosmos que no era el de Shaina

-Te olvidas de alguien –contestó la amazona poniéndose de pie. Avanzó con dolor hacia la sacerdotisa, aunque en el proceso se enterraba más y más el brazo en su cuerpo. –Te olvidas de Marin.

La sacerdotisa abrió aun más los ojos y gritó asustada al notar el cosmos de Shaina. Ya no era su cosmos nada más, podía sentir el aura de la amazona del águila a su lado. Trató desesperadamente de liberar su brazo, pero le era imposible, el cosmos de las amazonas opacaban al suyo.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó la sacerdotisa desesperada. La armadura de Odin intentó reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Shaina sonrío, y la sacerdotisa tuvo la sensación de que no le sonreía a ella, ni sonreía por su derrota que parecía imposible. De alguna forma, la sacerdotisa sabía que esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a Marin.

Hubo una explosión cegadora, y la armadura de Odin cayó sin vida, antes de formarse nuevamente y regresar a Asegard.

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

Ikki cayó nuevamente al suelo, su armadura casi completamente resquebrajada por los incesantes ataques. Radamanthys pisó la cabeza de Ikki enterrándola en el piso de roca.

-Pensé que me divertirías un poco –se burló Radamanthys enterrando el rostro del fénix aun más. Vuelve a levantar su pie, pero cuando lo deja caer las manos de Ikki lo detienen.

El cosmos del fénix se vuelve a elevar como violentas llamas, y con ella la armadura del fénix vuelve a formarse. Radamanthys observa este suceso sin el mayor interés. Se aleja un poco, permitiendo que Ikki se incorpore.

-¿Te levantas de nuevo? –pregunta Radamanthys. – ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de sufrir?

-No puedo dejarme vencer ahora, Radamanthys. No ahora que sé cómo vencerte –diciendo esto, Ikki vuelve a elevar su cosmos, más alto de lo que jamás antes había llegado.

-Ya te dije que el señor Hades protege estas tierras¿acaso crees que puedes superar el poder de un dios?

Ikki no responde, pero su cosmos sigue incrementándose. Cada vez más poderoso, cada vez más violento. La decisión en su rostro, la confianza de aquél que no teme a la muerte impactan al dragón de los avernos y por un momento, Radamanthys tiene la impresión de que quizá, sólo quizá, el fénix podría superar la barrera de Hades.

-¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou! –grita Ikki y las llamas comienzan a rodear a Radamanthys, quien se recrimina a sí mismo por haber desconfiado de la barrera de su señor, el poder del ataque es tan mísero que no vale la pena detenerlo.

-¡Hou Gen Ma Ken(4)! –vuelve a gritar el fénix sin que Radamanthys pueda ver su posición a través de las llamas que le rodean. ¡El primer ataque fue sólo una distracción!

Un rayo rojizo, delgado como una aguja se precipita a su cabeza. El ataque lo toma desprevenido y por un momento, sólo por un momento, el ataque mental de fénix destruye su concentración, encerrándolo en su mente.

Ikki sabe que su ilusión no afectará al juez de los avernos, no con su cosmos tan disminuido, pero ese momento de distracción es todo lo que necesitaba. Invocando su cosmos dirige un golpe al piso y este se fractura, precipitándose al abismo.

Radamanthys recupera la conciencia, sólo para ver como cede el piso bajo sus pies. Se encuentra demasiado cerca de la orilla y comienza a caer hacia las llamas espectrales que claman por su existencia.

Las alas del Wyvern se extienden, pero antes de que estas puedan emprender el vuelo, Ikki se ha abalanzado contra él como ariete humano, su cosmos completamente incendiado.

El impulso horizontal que Ikki les diera los lleva a alejarse de las llamas verdes bajo ellos. Sin embargo, ambos guerreros se precipitan como una estrella fugaz contra una de las montañas cercanas.

Radamanthys eleva su cosmos y logra liberarse del abrazo del fénix. Desciende lentamente mientras que Ikki crea un pequeño cráter con su caída.

-Esto se acabó, fénix –Radamanthys se acerca a donde se encuentra tirado el fénix, su semblante demuestra una furia infernal. Concentra su cosmos en el puño y golpea el piso, pero Ikki ya no se encuentra ahí.

-¿Qué? –Radamanthys se sorprende al notar a Ikki, quien ahora se encuentra frente a él.

-¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou! –Ataca Ikki, Radamanthys intenta detener su golpe, pero es lanzado hacia atrás. Su casco es completamente destruido por el feroz ataque. Cuando se levanta, Ikki camina hacia él con paso decidido.

Radamanthys se incorpora rápidamente y le lanza un puñetazo, pero Ikki nuevamente ha desaparecido para aparecer tras de él.

-Esta velocidad, este poder… ¿cómo?

-Sabía que no podría derrotarte en el castillo –respondió Ikki como si leyera sus pensamientos – es por eso que te he sacado de él.

Radamanthys por primera vez se percató de donde se encontraba, se había dejado guiar por su propia furia y eso había provocado que cayera en la trampa del fénix

-¡No necesito de la barrera de Hades para derrotarte! –exclamó Radamanthys furioso. – ¡Greatest Caution!

Ikki recibió de lleno las ondas del ataque de Radamanthys, cayendo pesadamente en el piso con su armadura completamente destruida.

-Ya ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para evitar mi ataque –dice tomando a Ikki de los cabellos y levantándolo para que su rostro quede a su altura.

-Te equivocas –sonríe Ikki elevando su cosmos– es sólo que no quería malgastar mi cosmos esquivando tu mísero ataque.

En ese momento Ikki se libera del agarre del sorprendido Radamanthys y se coloca atrás de él, sujetándolo. Su cosmos elevándose infinitamente.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Radamanthys asustado –si sigues con esto los dos moriremos.

- Que así sea entonces, pero no permitiré que sigas con vida para que lastimes a mi hermano, ni a mis amigos.

Se conoce al fénix como el ave inmortal, pues cuando está próximo a morir, eleva el vuelo, incendiándose a sí mismo para después resurgir de sus cenizas.

¿Acaso realmente es inmortal¿Acaso podrá resurgir de sus cenizas eternamente?

Quizá sus milagrosos renacimientos no son eternos, quizá llega un momento en el que el fénix decide que su tiempo en esta tierra ha terminado, y es entonces cuando al morir brilla más intenso y más hermoso que nunca.

Lo cierto es que cualquiera que hubiera contemplado hoy la majestuosa estela roja que se eleva por los cielos, no hubiera dudado que se trata del último vuelo del fénix, que regresa a las estrellas…

Que se funde con el infinito.

_Notas del Autor._

(1) Odin Sword. Espada Odin

(2) Hou Yoku Ten Shou. Mejor conocido como "Aleteo de fénix" o algo así.

(3) Thunder Claw. Se trata de la técnica de Shaina, aquí traducida como "¡A mi, cobra!"

(4) Hou Gen Ma Ken. Puño diabólico


	6. What if? Poseidón se levanta 05

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen estas líneas, se los agradezco de corazón. En expecial a la bella Shadir y a Atelier-sama, cuyas amables palabras son tan gratificantes, gracias pues sus palabras me alientan a seguir escribiendo y a tratar de ser cada vez mejor.

Muchas gracias a todos. nos estamos leyendo!!!

* * *

What if…? Poseidón se levanta!

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo V

La decisión del santo cuyos ojos fueron puros alguna vez

Castillo de Hades, Alemania

Dokho dirigía el grupo de valientes caballeros que descendían silenciosos la escalinata en espiral que conducía al mundo de las tinieblas.

Los tiempos eran aciagos como nunca antes. Esta vez eran dos los dioses que se habían levantado amenazando con destruir a la humanidad… ahora se veían forzados a dividir sus fuerzas. Fuerzas que, desde los tiempos del mito, nunca antes habían estado tan menguadas.

Por un lado un contingente de santos de bronce y plata, dirigidos por tan sólo tres santos de oro, habían permanecido en el Santuario para protegerlo de los embates del terrible Poseidón.

Mientras tanto ellos, apenas cuatro santos de bronce y uno de oro, se adentraban a los dominios de la muerte, donde Hades y sus 108 espectros aguardaban. Athena y Shaka ya se habían adentrado en ese fatídico reino.

Sabían bien que estaban entrando a la boca del lobo, tierras temibles donde Hades es el señor absoluto de las voluntades del hombre. El octavo sentido, como les había explicado momentos antes Dokho, era su única esperanza de entrar al lugar sin perder su voluntad.

Sabían bien que era una tarea casi imposible, sin embargo, ese no era el motivo de su silencio.

Momentos antes de comenzar a descender, los 5 habían sentido el cosmos de Ikki despedirse antes de explotar y desaparecer por completo. Todos entendían lo que eso significaba, y lamentaron la pérdida de su compañero, de su hermano.

"Ikki" –musitó Shun con voz ahogada.

Pero Shun no lloró la pérdida de su hermano, ni siquiera pronunció palabras en su nombre. Se había encerrado a si mismo en un mutismo absoluto, sus pupilas dilatadas le daban una apariencia sombría nunca antes vista en el santo de Andrómeda. Se limitaba a caminar con la cabeza baja a prudente distancia de sus compañeros…

Y no soltaba el pendiente de su pecho.

Seiya se permitió rezagarse de sus compañeros, en un intento por caminar a la par de Shun. Deseaba transmitirle los sentimientos de simpatía que hasta el momento ninguno de los otros había tenido el valor de expresar.

De pronto una sensación horripilante se apoderó de él, una opresión en el pecho tan caótica y avasalladora que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan por un instante. Volteó a ver a Shun y la visión le llenó de terror, un terror absoluto e irracional.

El Shun que tenía frente a él ya no poseía esa mirada desvalida de hace momentos. Su mirada era ahora fría y sombría, sus cabellos se habían teñido de rojo y de él emanaba una poderosa fuerza preternatural.

Tan rápido como había llegado, la sensación desapareció. Sus piernas volvieron a responderle, volteó a ver a Shun cuyos cabellos habían vuelto a ser verdes y su mirada no era atemorizante, sino conciliadora. Seiya estaba apunto de preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, pero la voz de Dokho le hizo olvidarlo.

-¡El castillo se derrumba! –gritó Dokho mirando con susto los enormes bloques de piedra que se precipitaban sobre ellos, las escaleras a sus pies amenazaban con resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Debemos saltar! –apresuró Shiryu y el resto de caballeros asintieron.

-No olviden que deben despertar el octavo sentido –recalcó Dokho con urgencia. – O no serán más que almas sin voluntad en las tierras de Hades.

-¡Por Athena! –gritó Dokho arrojándose al vacío.

-¡Por Athena! –gritaron los demás en respuesta mientras seguían sus pasos.

Shun vio a los demás saltar y luego bajó la mirada al pendiente con forma de estrella que aun llevaba en su mano. "Por Athena", exclamó con una voz que no era la suya y con una sonrisa maliciosa se arrojó tras sus compañeros.

Entrada del Santuario, Grecia

-Shaina –exclamó Mu con pesar acercándose al cráter que se había formado ahí, donde diese su última batalla. Milo caminaba atrás de él; en respetuoso silencio bajó la mirada a la vez que retiraba el casco de su cabeza. Aiolia había vuelto al lugar donde reposaba Marin.

-Shaina, en verdad eras apoteótica… –continuó Mu al ver a su compañera caída. – Nosotros, que deberíamos ser los más fuertes entre los caballeros y no…

-¿Los más fuertes entre los caballeros? –exclamó con burla una voz surgida de donde momentos antes apareciera la sacerdotisa del mar. – Entonces de verdad que Athena no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Ante estas palabras Mu y Milo se pusieron rápidamente en guardia. Aiolia alcanzándolos a la velocidad del relámpago.

-¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate! –ordenó Aiolia comenzando a elevar su cosmos, pero una melodía a sus espaldas lo obligó a desistir.

La música inundaba el lugar, y rápidamente se convirtió en todo lo que podía abarcar la mente de los caballeros, lo único que existía para ellos. Una figura de cabellos lilas y armadura de un naranja brillante salió de entre las sombras.

-Guarda tus modales, caballero –exclamó el shogun marina – pues te diriges a un dios.

Se hizo presente un poderoso cosmos. Grandioso, equiparable quizá únicamente al de Athena misma. Profundo e impredecible como las olas de mar. Sus voluntades comenzaron a flaquear, producto seguramente de la melodía demoníaca de Sorrento, y sin que pudieran evitarlo colocaron una rodilla en el piso y bajaron la mirada.

Frente a ellos ascendía una figura radiante, su cosmos iluminando la vasta noche. Llevaba en la mano un tridente, y tras de él, cientos, probablemente miles de guerreros marchaban con fiereza en la mirada.

-Se dirigen al grandioso Poseidón –terminó el hombre de la flauta.

2nda Prisión del Infierno, Hades

"Algo anda mal aquí" –pensó Seiya mirando a su compañero.

Su mente regresó al castillo en Alemania. Se habían arrojado todos juntos por el pasadizo que conecta la vida y la muerte. Entonces¿por qué no habían caído todos juntos?

Cuando despertó, sólo Shun se encontraba cerca, frente a ellos un enorme lago rojo como la sangre -que se asemejaba más a un pequeño mar- invadía todo el panorama.

Shun lo despertó con una sonrisa de alivio al verlo despertar. Seiya aun no se recuperaba por completo, pero Shun insistía que había encontrado una forma de cruzar el lago.

En la orilla se encontraba una pequeña barca, un espectro aguardaba pacientemente.

-Él ha prometido llevarnos, Seiya –exclamó Shun con candidez y Seiya casi pudo recordar al Shun de antaño, sin embargo todo intento posterior de iniciar una conversación fue en vano. Shun había vuelto a caer en el mutismo de antes y el extraño barquero estaba poco dispuesto a hablar -o estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo- mucho menos a decirle qué es lo que había hecho Shun para que accediera a transportarlos.

Ahora se encontraban en la segunda prisión del infierno, un enorme edificio abarcaba el lugar. Se trataba de un tribunal donde eran juzgadas las almas de los muertos. El hombre en el púlpito, quien tenía cierta fascinación por el silencio, los había tomado por muertos y ahora los buscaba en un enorme libro que definiría su tormento en orden de sus pecados.

-¡He dicho que soy Seiya, el santo de Pegaso! –gritó Seiya tan fuerte como pudo. – ¡Y él es mi compañero, Shun de Andrómeda¡Hemos venido a salvar a Athena y derrotar a Hades!

-Ya veo –fue toda respuesta de Lune. Su látigo silbó y recorrió la enorme distancia entre el tribunal y la puerta a una velocidad sorprendente, atrapando al guardia que había entrado gritando algo sobre los caballeros de Athena.

La escena que siguió sólo puede ser catalogada como perturbadora. El látigo había regresado a mano de su dueño -quien seguía hablando con indiferencia sobre la importancia del silencio- a la vez que el desafortunado guardia caía en gruesas rebanadas.

-Sus pecados no pueden aparecer en el archivo, ya que ustedes aun no están muertos –prosiguió el espectro sin mostrar el menor remordimiento por la muerte de su compañero. – De acuerdo… entonces aun sin que hayan muerto, haré que me muestren sus pecados, y después los enviaré al infierno que merecen.

-¡Reincarnation! –El cosmos del espectro brilló por toda la sala, absorbiéndolo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Acto seguido, las escenas de todos los pecados que Seiya hubiese cometido en vida comenzaron a fluir frente a sus ojos. Seiya se sentía abrumado por el gran peso de sus actos malvados que ahora lo golpeaban de pronto.

-Pero tu pecado más grande –volvió a escuchar la voz del espectro mientras luchaba inútilmente por liberarse del poderoso ken – es haber lastimado a un sinnúmero de personas.

Seiya pudo sentir las muertes de todos aquellos a los que se había enfrentado como si fuera la propia. Su corazón y su alma amenazaban con quebrarse por el dolor y el arrepentimiento.

-¡Serás enviado al primer valle de la sexta prisión! –gritó nuevamente el espectro del Balrog y el brillo oscuro de su cosmos se distorsionó formando nuevas dimensiones y realidades que clamaban por tragarse al santo de pegaso. Seiya no pudo resistirse a la imbatible fuerza y fue absorbido por la extraña dimensión.

-¡Shun! –gritó el santo de pegaso viendo que la cadena de Andrómeda se precipitaba hacia él. Sólo faltaban escasos metros para que pudiera alcanzarlo, pero bajo él comenzaba a vislumbrar los ardientes lagos de sangre a los que había sido condenado.

Extendió sus brazos en un intentó por alcanzar la cadena. Casi podía tocarla cuando una poderosa sensación se apoderó de él, era la misma sensación que había sentido en el palacio de Hades momentos ante de que el palacio se derrumbara.

La cadena se detuvo de golpe y Seiya pudo ver como la única esperanza de escapar de su prisión regresaba con su dueño al tribunal silencioso. Sólo que Seiya sabía que no se trataba de Shun, sino aquél ser de mirada sombría y cabellos rojizos que se había apoderado del cuerpo de su amigo.

Seiya se sumergió en el inmenso mar de sangre, saliendo rápidamente a flote. Elevó su cosmos, pero la sangre a su alrededor drenaba rápidamente sus energías. Cuerpos quemados, calados hasta los huesos por el calor comenzaron a aferrarse a él.

-¡Basta¡Aléjense de mi! –gritó Seiya a la vez que los alejaba de sí con sus meteoros, pero tan pronto como se libraba de algunos, otros ocupaban su lugar. El calor infernal comenzaba a atravesar la protección de su armadura.

-¡Athena! –gritó Seiya por última vez antes de ser arrastrado hacia lo profundo del mar por los muertos.

1era Prisión, Hades

Lune había bajado la enorme escalinata del tribunal y ahora se encontraba arrodillado frente a Shun, quien mostraba cabellos rojizos y ojos carentes de piedad.

Una figura encapuchada surgió de detrás del tribunal, acercándose a donde se encontraba Shun, hace una reverencia a modo de saludo y acto seguido se le acerca para murmurar algo a los oídos del dios.

-¡Sea bienvenido de nuevo, mi señor! –saludó Lune con voz portentosa.

-Lune –habló Shun con una voz neutra que irradiaba autoridad –aun hay caballeros rondando por el Hades, alista a mis guerreros, no quiero que ninguno viva para ver el gran eclipse.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor –respondió Lune.

Shun comenzó a caminar con el andar de un rey mientras salía del tribunal silencioso, el misterioso encapuchado le seguía. Lune le dedicó una mirada repleta de odio y desconfianza al encapuchado que seguía al dios de los muertos.

-Te estaré vigilando –murmuró Lune dirigiéndose al encapuchado cuando este se encontraba a una considerable distancia, sin embargo la mirada amenazadora que este le devolvió le hizo suponer que le había escuchado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Lune comenzó a sudar. Intentó salir del recinto para cumplir las órdenes de su señor, pero sus piernas no respondían, tal era el terror que infundía el encapuchado.


	7. What if? Poseidón se levanta 06

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

What if…? Poseidón se levanta!

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo VI

La decisión de aquél que controla las estrellas

Explanada de Aries, Grecia

Mu, Aiolia y Milo se retorcían con dolor, sus manos fuertemente presionadas contra sus oídos en un vano intento por detener la infernal melodía. Poseidón hace tiempo que se había marchado, subiendo las doce casas, mientras el grueso de su ejército aguardaba ahí, esperando una oportunidad para rematar a los guardianes dorados.

-¡Ustedes no son dignos de ser llamados los más poderosos entre los caballeros! –se escuchó la voz de Sorrento sobre la dulce melodía. Los marinas más cercanos aprovecharon para acercarse a los dorados y comenzaron a patearlos.

-¡Basta! –rugió Aiolia deteniendo la bota de uno de sus atacantes, su mirada denotando la fiereza del león cuando está a punto de saltar sobre su presa. –¡No soportaré más esta humillación!

Aiolia se incorporó lentamente, ignorando el dolor que le producía la terrible sinfonía, su cosmos elevándose al infinito.

-¡Lightning Plasma! –su poderoso cosmos brilló como las estrellas que le dan nombre y un majestuoso león se dibujó a su espalda. Los rayos de luz avanzaron como estrellas fugaces destrozando a más de una decena de marinas.

-Increíble –expresó Sorrento con voz neutra sin abandonar su melodía. – Ahora que te has liberado de mi ken no puedo permitir que continúen con vida. ¡Death End S…

Pero Sorrento no pudo terminar de proclamar su técnica. Una serie de destellos carmesíes se dirigían hacia él como relámpagos. Sorrento tuvo que separar la flauta de sus labios para poder trazar un círculo en el aire que detuvo la Scarlet Needle de Milo.

-¿Qué? –Sorrento no podía creer lo que veía, el ataque de Milo, si bien incapaz de traspasar su poderosa defensa, había logrado crear una serie de cuarteaduras a lo largo de ella.

-¡Stardust Revolution! –gritó Mu y un sinnúmero de destellos dorados salieron de su mano impactando la barrera. Sorrento intentó aumentar su cosmos pero fue inútil, la técnica del carnero dorado terminó de destruirla y su golpe le impactó de lleno.

-¡Lo logramos! –celebró Milo.

-Espera –respondió Mu. Sorrento había sido despedido hacia atrás, pero extendiendo sus alas, había logrado incorporarse y aterrizaba de pie. Ni él ni su armadura presentaban daño alguno, la flauta nuevamente amenazadora sobre sus labios.

-Se equivocan si creen que pueden vencerme –respondió Sorrento como si adivinara la cuestión en la mente de los caballeros. – Desde el momento que empezaron a escuchar mi melodía su cosmos se ha reducido considerablemente. No podrán ganarme así ataquen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –responde Aiolia elevando nuevamente su cosmos, Milo y Mu le imitan al instante a la vez que rodean al shogun marina.

-¡Mueran ahora santos de Athena! –grita Sorrento comenzando a tocar su melodía nuevamente. – ¡Death End Symphony!

-¡Starlight Extinction! –exclama una voz desconocida. Incontables destellos se dirigen hacia Sorrento quien interrumpe su melodía para evadir el poderoso ataque. Sus alas se extienden y se aleja del lugar tan rápido como puede, pero es alcanzado por la explosión, que lo arroja estrellándolo en el piso. La duda aparece en su rostro, pues los destellos que casi le dan muerte no eran dorados, sino púrpuras.

-Yo me haré cargo de esta basura –exclama el recién llegado avanzando con paso firme hacia donde se encuentra tirado el shogun. – Ustedes encárguense del resto de los marinas.

-¡Maestro! –exclama Mu con júbilo en la voz.

Palacio Giudecca, Hades

Shun, ahora controlado por el alma maligna de Hades, se encontraba sentado en el elegante trono en lo más alto y profundo de Giudecca. A su lado se encuentra el extraño enmascarado que le recibiera en el tribunal silencioso y frente a él, la temible Pandora, dirigente de las huestes de Hades.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Hades con su tono inflexible de voz al enmascarado, que momentos antes le murmuraba palabras que Pandora no alcanzó a oír.

-Completamente, mi señor. –responde el encapuchado haciendo una reverencia.

-Pandora, retírate –ordena Hades.

-Como desee –responde Pandora haciendo una profunda reverencia y saliendo del lugar. No puede evitar dirigirle una mirada fugaz al encapuchado. – "Ese hombre no traerá más que tragedia" –piensa Pandora mientras se dirige a la puerta. Está a punto de llegar a ella cuando decide regresar con su señor y extenderle sus sospechas, pero un crujido a su espalda la detiene. Voltea sólo para ver como haces de luz dorada resquebrajan la pesada puerta del templo del señor de los muertos.

Hubo una explosión, un destello cegador y el cuerpo de uno de los kyoto atravesó el pasillo central como un bólido antes de caer pesadamente al piso. Tras él avanza un hombre de largos cabellos dorados, sus ojos son de un azul profundo y un poderoso cosmos le delata como el responsable de la muerte de Aiacos. No por nada es llamado el hombre más cercano a dios.

Tras él atraviesa la puerta un hombre de tez trigueña y cabellos rojizos. Su imponente armadura está ataviada por 12 poderosas armas, cada una capaz de desgarrar las estrellas mismas. Lleva arrastrando en sus manos a quien en vida fuera Minos, uno de los kyoto del Hades, protegido de Gryphon.

Cerrando la comitiva, atraviesa una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos lilas. Está ataviada únicamente con un sencillo vestido blanco que se pierde fácilmente en su piel nívea. Su poderoso, absoluto cosmos, irradia una pureza y calidez que reconforta el alma tanto de aliados como de enemigos.

-Hades –exclama Shaka. – Hemos venido por tu vida.

Explanada de Aries, Grecia

Shion se abalanzó contra Sorrento, quien se puso en guardia al instante, pero cuando estaba a poco de alcanzar al shogun, desapareció. Apareció tras de él momentos después, Sorrento se gira casi al instante atacando con su flauta, pero Shion vuelve a desaparecer cuando está a punto de tocarlo.

-¡No seas cobarde, caballero de Athena! –espeta el shogun marino al aire. – ¿Por qué no me atacas de frente?

-¿Cobarde? –el shogun de Sirene escucha la voz de Shion a escasos centímetros tras de él y esto le eriza la piel. –Eres tú quien ataca desde las sombras para debilitar a su enemigo. –Sorrento se gira para atacar, pero el que fuese Patriarca le recibe con un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hace caer.

-¿Por qué no enfrentaste a Mu y a los otros de frente? Usas tu melodía para disminuir el cosmos de tus enemigos para que cuando tengas que enfrentarlos estén demasiado débiles como para representar una amenaza –Sorrento se pone de pie –. Te atreviste a ofender a la orden dorada del Santuario. Ahora te mostrare cuál es la verdadera fuerza de un santo dorado.

Las manos de Shion comienzan a adquirir un brillo purpúreo que se incrementa más a cada momento. -¡Stardust Revolution! –grita el antiguo santo de Aries. Sorrento se deslumbra por la intensidad del ataque de Shion, debe cubrir sus ojos con el brazo para soportar el desgarrador brillo que ha dejado de ser púrpura, para convertirse en dorado.

Sorrento se prepara para recibir el ataque, un ataque que no llega… como si el cosmos de Shion se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Cuando logra enfocar la vista puede ver a Shion con una rodilla en el piso, tratando de detener con su mano la sangre que mana de su boca.

"¡Maldición!" –piensa el santo de Aries – "la vida que Hades me dio está llegando a su fin."

-Un despliegue impresionante de poder –menciona Sorrento con auténtico respeto en la voz – pero tal parece que no tienes fuerzas para continuar.

-No trates de escapar de nuestra pelea – Shion le advierte al shogun, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-No pienso contenerme.

-Tampoco yo.

La mirada de Sorrento se intensificó, al igual que su cosmos. De manera pausada, como si se tratara del ritmo de una melodía, la imagen de Sorrento se replicó alrededor de Shion. Shion pasea su mirada a través de ellos, buscando localizar al verdadero. Ninguno se mueve, ninguno muestra afán de atacar.

De pronto Shion se voltea rápidamente, su brazo extendido con fuerza, como si detuviera un puño invisible con su mano desnuda. Ahí, donde no parecía haber nada comenzó a materializarse el shogun.

-Necesitarás más que esos trucos para vencerme –exclama Shion antes de arrojar a Sorrento, estrellándolo contra un pilar.

Sorrento se levanta, su armadura comienza a presentar algunas quebraduras. Intenta llevarse la flauta a los labios, pero una fuerza se lo impide.

-Soy el mayor experto en el uso de la telequinesis en todo el Santuario –dice Shion respondiendo a la pregunta no expresada del general, pero sus fuerzas vuelven a fallarle una vez más, liberando la flauta de su prisión psiónica. El guardián del Atlántico Sur aprovecha la oportunidad para entonar su mortal melodía una vez más.

-¡Argh! –exclama Shion mientras presiona sus oídos sin que esto logre mitigar el dolor. En otra ocasión sus formidables defensas mentales quizás serían suficientes para bloquear el ataque enemigo, pero no ahora, no cuando el sólo mantenerse con vida requiere de toda la concentración de la que es capaz.

-¡Crystal Wall! –alcanza a susurrar y el extraordinario muro etéreo se forma frente a él, sin embargo la melodía continua resonando en su cabeza.

-Mi melodía llega directamente a tu cerebro –toca el turno de responder a Sorrento –una vez que la escuchas, no existe defensa alguna contra ella. Permite que las hadas te lleven al mundo de la muerte

Shion comienza a perder la cordura, su cerebro se destroza por la sinfonía de Sorrento. "Una oportunidad" –piensa Shion extendiendo su mano hacia el muro dorado que aun brilla frente a él. Al tocarlo un ligero resplandor surge de su mano y el muro se quiebra al instante, cada uno de sus fragmentos saliendo disparado hacia donde se encontraba el shogun, como proyectiles cristalinos.

-¿Qué? –Sorrento traza un círculo en el aire con su flauta creando nuevamente su barrera. Los fragmentos del muro de cristal se estrellan contra él, desapareciendo en el acto, pero cuando el último de los fragmentos se hubiese desvanecido, una fuerza mucho mas mortal le impacta, destruyendo la barrera.

El puño de Shion, aun brillando con su dorado cosmos, atravesó la barrera y se estrelló contra el rostro del shogun. Sorrento es arrojado hacia atrás perdiendo su flauta en el proceso. Antes de caer logra tomar el brazo del guerrero ateniense y aprovechando su propio impulso lo lanza hacia atrás.

Incorporándose a una velocidad imposible, Sorrento se lanza contra Shion. Su majestuoso cosmos demuestra que no necesita de su flauta para ser un rival de cuidado. Shion recibe el golpe en el vientre y un chorro de sangre escapa de su boca. Un segundo golpe, esta vez colocado en el rostro, hace que Shion caiga de espaldas.

Sorrento vuelve a avanzar hacia él, pero algo lo detiene. Se encuentra rodeado por un elaborado diseño de finos hilos cristalinos.

-¿Crees que esto me detendrá? –la Crystal Net de Shion se desvanece ante el contacto del poderoso cosmos del shogun.

-No podré mantener esta vida por mucho tiempo más –exclamó el santo de Aries poniéndose de pie sin que Sorrento pudiera definir si se dirigía a él o a sí mismo. – ¿Te parece si acabamos esto de una vez? –terminó con una sonrisa.

Sorrento sólo asintió y Shion le regresó su flauta con sus habilidades telequinéticas. Ambos comenzaron a elevar su cosmos a niveles inconmensurables.

-¡Starlight Extinction! –gritó Shion, su cosmos dorado brillando como si de un pequeño sol se tratara.

-¡Death End Climax! –exclamó Sorrento, la más mortal de sus melodías fluyendo de su flauta. Entonces lo vio, una infinidad de destellos dorados surgía de las manos del carnero dorado, como si todas las estrellas descendieran del firmamento. El espectáculo frente a sus ojos era maravilloso, hipnótico, más hermoso que cualquier melodía, y así sabiéndose vencido, dejó de tocar.

La mente de Sorrento voló hacia Julián Solo, el hombre de negocios de férrea voluntad pero noble corazón que sin querer había caído presa del eterno juego de los dioses. El hombre cuya alma había sido condenada con la muerte de Thetys, la dulce sirena que en otro tiempo, que en otra situación, Julián hubiera sabido amar.

Y en ese momento, al recordar a Julián y la bondad del cosmos de Athena, la diosa que se sacrificaría gustosa por el bien de la humanidad, Sorrento sonrió.

-Quizás es mejor así…

-¡Maestro! –gritó Mu al sentir la explosión del cosmos de Shion, corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Al llegar ahí, pudo ver a Shion, su rostro en calma lo recibía con una sonrisa aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en polvo de estrellas.

-Te has convertido en un gran hombre, Mu –exclamó Shion colocando la mano sobre su hombro. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Maestro…

-Lamento no poder ayudarles a derrotar a Poseidón, pero mi tiempo en este mundo ha terminado. Vayan ahora a la cámara del Patriarca –ordena mirando a Milo y Aiolia que llegan al lugar –y protejan a Athena y a su Santuario.

-Maestro, yo… –intenta decir Mu.

-¡Ahora! –ordena Shion en un tono que no deja lugar a replicas. – ¡Tengan cuidado! algunos marinas ya se encuentran en las doce casas.

Aiolia toma a Mu y junto a Milo se dirigen a la calzada zodiacal. Shion sonríe al verlos alejarse. "Lo siento, Mu" –piensa Shion –"no deseaba que me vieras partir. Es probable que nos encontremos muy pronto, y entonces podremos platicar… en el paraíso de Athena"

Cuando Mu y los otros se han perdido de vista, Shion voltea al inicio de la escalinata, donde cientos de marinas intentan penetrar la barrera cristalina que Shion colocó al inicio de la pelea. Con un gesto de su mano, el portentoso muro desaparece, permitiendo la entrada de los guerreros que como avalancha se dirigen en su contra.

-No podré contra todos ustedes… –Shion los recibe con una sonrisa al ver como su cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más etéreo e intangible, fundiéndose en hermosos destellos. –¡Pero me llevaré a cuantos pueda conmigo! –amenaza Shion y su cosmos se eleva en caóticos patrones. Los rostros de los marina son iluminados con horror por el majestuoso cosmos del carnero dorado. Intentan retroceder, se avientan unos a otros buscando abrirse camino, pero es demasiado tarde ya.

-¡Starlight Extinction! –lo voz de Shion resuena atronadora en la vastedad de la noche, una exclamación de esperanza que resonará por siempre en los muros del hogar que protegió con su vida.

Un destello, un último rastro de cosmos, desciende para posarse en la mano de Mu que la mira incrédulo. Las lágrimas amenazan con brotar de sus ojos, pero recuerda las últimas palabras de su maestro y con un suave suspiro continúa su ascenso.

-Entiendo –se dice a sí mismo permitiendo que el diminuto destello regrese a las profundidades de la bóveda celeste, donde brillará por siempre.


	8. What if? Poseidón se levanta 07

* * *

Después de una larga e injustificada ausencia (injustificada por que la verdad no tengo excusa, hace meses que tengo esta capítulo listo, pero simpre pasaba una cosa u otra que me impedía venir a publicar... U.Uuu lo siento), pero espero que les agrade.

Este capítulo fue modificado de su versión original para hacer las peleas más impactantes, espero haberlo logrado, y en el próximo capítulo se viene por fin el final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo, en especial a Atelier-sama y a Shadir, cuyos reviews me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias lindas!! (Un pequeño mensaje para Shadir al final .)

* * *

What if…? ¡Poseidón se levanta!

por Aither

Decisiones

Capítulo VII

La decisión de los guerreros de sangre ardiente

Giudecca

Athena se encuentra arrodillada frente a Hades, ante la mirada atónita de Shaka y Dokho que no pueden creer las palabras de su diosa.

-Te suplico por favor que detengas el máximo eclipse, que no conviertas a la Tierra en un mundo de oscuridad. A cambio te entregaré mi vida.

El encapuchado, que no se ha apartado del costado de Hades se acerca respetuosamente y le susurra algo al oído, algo que el resto de los presentes no alcanza a escuchar. Hades asiente brevemente y el encapuchado se pierde tras las cortinas del templo de Giudecca.

-¡Athena, no lo hagas! –suplica Shaka.

-¡Athena! –secunda Dokho.

-¡Basta! –ordena Hades, su poderosa voluntad imponiéndose en el amplio salón. –Se hará como deseas, Athena. A cambio de tu vida detendré el máximo eclipse –en ese momento voltea a ver a Dokho y a Shaka. –Se que sientes especial apego por estos humanos –a ninguno de los presentes se le escapó el desprecio en la voz del lord oscuro. –Así que como un favor especial le perdonaré la vida a tus santos siempre y cuando no vuelvan a levantar su puño en mi contra. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Qué hay de Shun? –preguntó Athena desafiante.

-¿Mi vasija? –Hades la mira consternado. – No hay nada que hacer por él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El alma de este hombre fue desgarrada en el momento en que su hermano murió. Después de eso, el shock de haber sido posesionado por mí fue demasiado grande –Athena baja la mirada con pesar –ahora mi alma es lo único que mantiene con vida a este cuerpo.

Hades extiende una de sus manos y la lanza de Pandora, que se encontraba clavada en el piso, sale disparada hacia él.

-¡Entrégame tu vida ahora, Athena! –grita Hades dirigiendo la lanza al pecho de la diosa, pero la lanza choca primero con un escudo dorado.

-¡Dokho! –grita Athena aterrada al notar que la lanza atravesó el escudo y se introdujo en el cuerpo del santo de libra.

-Athena, no puedes sucumbir ante Hades, nosotros…

-¡Dokho! –grita nuevamente Athena, mientras puede sentir el alma de su guerrero más antiguo extinguirse en un respiro.

-¡Pagarás por esto! –amenazó Shaka con furia a la vez que eleva su cosmos. Está a punto de avanzar hacia Hades, pero antes de que pueda acercarse más una colosal figura aparece frente a él, bloqueando su paso.

Se trata de un hombre alto y corpulento. Una suave túnica cubre una elaborada armadura cuyo casco alado enmarca un bello rostro de cabellos y ojos plateados.

-Si das un paso más, morirás –exclamó la portentosa figura, su estridente voz un canto que invita a la muerte. Shaka puede observar que tras el trono de Hades, el encapuchado ha regresado. Junto a él se encuentra un hombre que es idéntico a aquel que le detiene el paso, pero sus ojos y cabellos tienen una tonalidad dorada.

-Athena, ellos son mis sirvientes más leales, aquellos que me han acompañado desde los tiempos del mito –exclama Hades presentando a los recién llegados. –Los dioses gemelos de la muerte y el sueño eterno, Thanatos e Hypnos.

Explanada de la estatua de Athena, Santuario

-¿De verdad creían que tres insignificantes santos de oro podrían derrotarme a mi, uno de los tres dioses regentes? –exclama la figura de Poseidón al posar su mirada sobre los cuerpos caídos de Mu, Milo y Aiolia.

La explanada no es ahora más que un montón de ruinas. Piedras y pilares fueron arrancados de sus cimientos por la portentosa batalla que ahí se desarrolló. Incluso la armadura del señor de los mares muestra los estragos causados por las técnicas de los santos dorados que ahora yacen a sus pies.

Extiende su mano, y su tridente vuela rápidamente hacia él. Está a punto de enterrarlo contra alguno de los guerreros caídos cuando un poderoso cosmos surge de la calzada zodiacal.

-¿Qué? –de varias de las casas zodiacales, haces luminosos se abren camino en el cielo nocturno en dirección hacia el poniente.

Giudecca, Hades

El hombre encapuchado se arrodilla frente a Hades extendiéndole una bella espada recta que presenta inscripciones de lenguajes olvidados en la filosa hoja.

-Esta es la espada que sólo el emperador del reino de los muertos puede portar –exclama Hades blandiendo la espada. – La espada capaz de desgarrar no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el alma de aquél que es alcanzado por su filo. ¿Estás lista para morir, Athena?

-Primero debes detener el máximo eclipse –exclamó Athena y hasta los mismos dioses de la muerte y el sueño se sorprendieron de la determinación en sus ojos.

-¡Alto! –Shaka intenta llegar hacia Athena, pero es detenido por el dios de cabellos plateados que rige sobre la muerte.

-Te advertí que no avanzaras más –exclamó elevando su mano, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en ella. Una esfera de violenta cosmoenergía se formó, y rápidamente es descargada contra el desprevenido santo de Virgo. Shaka se encuentra a punto de ser impactado, pero algo detiene el mortífero ataque.

-¡Aldebarán! –gritó Athena sorprendida al ver al santo de Tauro, vistiendo su armadura y deteniendo la sorprendente energía con sus manos desnudas.

-¡Argh! –grita Aldebarán, sus músculos contrayéndose por el desgarrante esfuerzo. Sus pies crean surcos en el piso al momento que es arrastrado por la poderosa cosmoenergía. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logra cambiar el balance en su cuerpo y con un vigor sobrehumano logra despedir la energía hacia arriba, estrellándola contra el techo del lugar.

-¡No estás sólo, Shaka! –exclamó Aldebarán con una abierta sonrisa tan característica del santo de Tauro.

-Todos hemos venido a ayudar –Shura apareciendo detrás de un pilar. Aphrodite y Deathmask flanquean cada uno de los lados de la puerta principal del recinto.

-¡Athena! –acusa Hades. – ¿Qué traición es esta?

-Caballeros, dejen de pelear –ordena Athena.

-Lo siento, Athena –contesta Saga saliendo de detrás de otro pilar –pero esa es una orden que no podemos cumplir.

-¡Diamond Dust! –el aire congelante de Camus se dirige hacia Thanatos quien lo repele con la palma de su mano.

-¡Caballeros! –convoca Aiolos apareciendo en el dintel sobre la entrada del templo, la tenue luz del mundo de las tinieblas demarcando su silueta. – Si morimos hoy, ¡Lo haremos juntos!

Cuarta prisión, Meikai

-¡Howling Inferno! –exclama el espectro cuya armadura recuerda a un perro salido de los infiernos. El poderoso cosmos había impactado de lleno a Shiryu y a Hyoga quienes ahora caían pesadamente sobre una barca.

-Les dije que no podrían contra mí, Phlegyas de Licaón –se burló el espectro subiendo a la balsa para rematar a sus oponentes. –Eso les enseñará a no desafiar al gran dios Hades.

Giudecca, Hades

La portentosa masa de Aldebarán se convirtió en un mortal ariete humano mientras se lanzaba contra el dios de la muerte, quien fue arrastrado varios metros antes de lograr detener la embestida del santo de Tauro. El dios de la muerte se creía vencedor hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Aldebarán.

-¡Great Horn! –la poderosa cosmoenergía del protector de Tauro se acumuló en tan sólo una fracción de segundo. De las manos del guerrero, las cuales se encontraban apoyadas en el cuerpo del dios, surgieron infinidad de rayos luminosos que lo arrojaron hacia atrás.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de siquiera reaccionar, un nuevo ataque ya se dirigía contra él.

-¡Excalibur! – esta vez fue el santo de capricornio quien atacó, pero el temible dios ni siquiera se inmutó. Extendió su mano deteniendo la mortal estocado con tan sólo sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Jamás podrán derrotarme con estos ataques tan insignificantes –se burló el dios de la muerte antes de que su expresión cambiara por una de sorpresa; sin que se diera cuenta de cuándo, el ataque de Shura había hecho un corte limpio en su tiara, que ahora caía al piso mientras un hilillo de sangre recorría su frente.

Shura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, aprovechando que Thanatos aun sostenía su mano, separó sus pies del suelo, utilizando al dios como punto de apoyo y en un veloz movimiento escabulló sus pies bajo las axilas del dios.

-¡Jumping Stone! – gritó el santo de capricornio realizando un improbable giro en el aire que arrojó al dios en un rápido ascenso.

El dios se elevó en el cielo y cerca estuvo de estrellarse con el techo del palacio, pero instantes antes de llegar sus alas se extendieron y con una voltereta, el dios se incorporó con una mueca de hastío en su rostro.

Descendió con parsimoniosa lentitud hacia donde Shura le esperaba, como un anuncio de muerte que se cierne desde los cielos. El dios no notó las ligeras cuarteaduras que el roce de su pie había provocado en el suelo bajo él.

-¡Titan's Nova(1)! –gritó Aldebaran a sus espaldas, y en ese momento el suelo se quebró bajo sus pies. Enormes bloques de roca se desprendieron del piso, elevándose alrededor del dios, estrellándose entre ellas y arrojando amenazadores fragmentos cuál mortales bólidos. El dios rápidamente se vio rodeado por la inesquivable avalancha de roca.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, no quedaba señal alguna del dios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que una potente luz comenzara a filtrarse por los pedazos de roca, iluminando la habitación con una espectral luz y un potente cosmos que ahora inundaba el lugar. Las rocas salieron arrojadas hacia todas direcciones y en medio del lugar se encontraba aquél que rige sobre la muerte. Sus ojos denotaban una locura y sed de sangre que antes no había estado ahí.

El dios comenzó a avanzar con decisión en la mirada, concentró su cosmos y con una velocidad imposible de seguir se dirigió hacia Shura donde le propinó un tremendo golpe que lo mandó a volar sin que el guardián de capricornio pudiera hacer nada por defenderse.

El resto de los santos dorados se acercaron a donde el dios se encontraba, pero una devastadora explosión de cosmos los mandó a volar. Thanatos retomó entonces su acecho hacia Shura que ya comenzaba a levantarse. Corrió hacia él, listo para golpearlo, pero su puño se encontraba a escasos centímetro de tocar al santo cuando una nueva fuerza le impidió continuar.

-Pero ¿qué? – Thanatos miró al centenar de cadáveres que habían surgido de la nada y que ahora se aferraban a todo su cuerpo impidiéndole el más mínimo movimiento.

-¡Seikishiki Kendochourai (2)! –murmuró Deathmask quien tenía un dedo elevado hacia el cielo mientras una risa siniestra se apreciaba en su rostro. El dios de los muertos incrementó la fuerza en sus movimientos, librándose de algunos de los cadáveres que le aprisionaban, pero por cada uno que repelía, varios más tomaban su lugar.

-¡Seikishiki Konsouha (3)! –gritó el protector de la cuarta casa del zodiaco y en ese instante los cadáveres que tan febrilmente se aferraban al emperador de la muerte brillaron por un momento antes de explotar, destruyendo junto consigo una buena parte del palacio.

Thanatos se encontraba en el centro de un área repleta de escombros de destrucción, su armadura, humeante por la explosión presentaba, ya series quebraduras. Su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida.

Un destello blanco como la nieve atravesó el espacio para introducirse en el pecho de Thanatos.

-Bloody Rose –exclamó Aphrodite con satisfacción, pero poco duró su sonrisa al notar que la rosa blanca que debería clamar la sangre del dios se marchitaba velozmente.

-¡Insolentes! –gritó el dios expandiendo su cosmos, todos los santos pudieron sentir la temible aura de muerte que lo rodeaba. – ¡Se atreven a herirme! ¡Soy el dios que decide sobre la vida y la muerte! ¡Ustedes no tiene oportunidad contra mí!

De las manos del dios comenzaron a surgir esferas de energía que se esparcieron por todo el lugar. Los caballeros comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones buscando evitarlas, pero a cada segundo que pasaba el número de esferas se incrementaba.

-Esto no está funcionando –grita Shura. – Debemos pensar en algo.

Contra toda esperanza de evitar las mortales esferas, Shaka se colocó en posición de loto y comenzó a expandir su cosmos a niveles insospechados, sus azules ojos brillaban con una intensidad casi divina al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a levitar levemente.

El poderoso cosmos del hombre más cercano a dios no pasó desapercibido para el resto de los santos, quienes aun sin entender su estrategia, se colocaron rápidamente a su alrededor para protegerlo.

No por nada eran hermanos de batalla.

-¡Kan! –dice Shaka invocando su técnica, la cual crea una cúpula protectora que bloquea las mortales esferas del dios. La tensión que le provoca detener el ataque de Thanatos se hace evidente en su rostro, un hilillo de sangre comienza a surgir de su nariz al tiempo que la cúpula comienza a quebrarse.

-¡Om!- gritó Shaka y su cosmos se elevó aun más, la barrera que cubría a la orden dorada brilló como el Sol en el firmamento y las esferas de muerte fueron disparadas de regreso al dios que las había forjado. La explosión resultante fue, si es que es posible, aun más grande que la provocada por la técnica de Deathmask.

-Deja de estar jugando, hermano – apresura Hypnos. –Termina con ellos de una vez.

Thanatos observó a sus contrincantes, el odio visible en su mirada. De improviso, el dios desaparece para aparecer instantes después en donde los santos se encuentran congregados. Su puño cargado de cosmos se estrella en el vientre de Camus, destruyendo una buena parte de su armadura. Deathmask intenta contraatacar, pero su golpe es desviado de una patada.

-¡Excalibur! –grita Shura pero su estoque es detenido por el dios, quien desvía la legendaria espada con el dorso de sus manos. Colocando su mano en forma de espada, Thanatos la sumerge en el pecho de Shura quien comienza a gritar de dolor. Antes de que el resto de los caballeros puedan reaccionar, Thanatos ha apresado el rostro de Shaka con su gigantesca mano libre.

Ambos caballeros intentan zafarse desesperadamente mientras sienten que su cosmos, su vida misma está siendo absorbida por el dios. El resto de los caballeros no pueden hacer nada ya que cada que intentan algo el dios utiliza a Shura y Shaka como escudos.

Los cuerpos de los protegidos de Virgo y Capricornio comienzan a demacrarse hasta los huesos, el aire se convertía en fuego en sus pulmones, sus cosmos incapaces de librarlos del mortal abrazo.

-¡Excalibur! –grita Shura provocando una severa herida en diagonal que va del rostro al torso del dios.

-¡Ten Bu Hou Rin! –el cosmos de Shaka se expande en torno al dios que inmediatamente pierde el sentido de la vista, pero antes de que Shaka pueda arrebatarle otro de sus sentidos, él y Shura ya han sido completamente consumidos por el devorador de vida.

Thanatos se tambalea hacia atrás, por el dolor que le provocan las heridas infringidas. Inmisericordemente arroja los cuerpos ahora inertes de los santos caídos a la vez que puede sentir -sus ojos incapacitados para seguir viendo- la sangre que mana de sus heridas.

-¡Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a un dios! –grita completamente enfurecido por la ira y el dolor. Jamás en su milenaria exitencia había sido herido, y ahora estos miserables mortales lo habían marcado para siempre.

-¡Basta! –suplica Athena tomando su báculo, comienza a descender las escaleras de piedra para dirigirse al campo de batalla cuando un movimiento a sus espaldas la hace volverse de improviso.

Es demasiado tarde, Athena no pudo hacer nada para defenderse del ataque del señor de los muertos, quien había utilizado su espada para atravesar el corazón de la diosa cuando esta se encontraba desprevenida.

-Shun... –murmura la de los ojos de lechuza antes de rodar escaleras abajo. Sabía bien que no quedaba nada del alguna vez caballero de Andrómeda en el cuerpo que le arrebatara la vida, pero eso no hacia menos doloroso el saberse asesinada por aquél que considerase su amigo.

-El Gran Eclipse no ocurrirá, Athena –exclama Hades con satisfacción al ver el cadáver de su sobrina en el piso – a cambio he tomado tu vida como habíamos pactado.

"¡Athena!" gritaron unos "¡Maldito!" acusaron otros, pero todos vertían lágrimas de sus ojos. La reacción no se hizo esperar, sus dorados cosmos comenzaron a brillar como las estrellas de las que toman sus nombres, pero antes de que pudieran atacar al traicionero dios, Thanatos se había interpuesto nuevamente en su camino.

Algo había cambiado en el dios gemelo. Su cosmos, ahora más tétrico y violento, oscilaba de manera caótica a su alrededor, mientras la sangre seguía manando de su cuerpo. Los caballeros comenzaron a atacar al dios, pero este ya no hacia caso al dolor de su cuerpo. Se arrojó completamente enloquecido contra ellos recibiendo sus técnicas, que desgarraban su armadura y su piel. Nada de eso importaba, ¡quería venganza!

Rosales enteros surgieron del piso, enroscando sus tallos en los pies del dios. Enterrando sus envenenadas espinas, se retorcían a su alrededor haciendo brotar su sangre, pero la furia del dios era tal que haciendo caso omiso del dolor las arrancó del suelo con su paso.

Un muro de hielo, eterno como el cristal se irguió ante a él, pero el dios arremetió enfurecido, casi destruyendo su propio cuerpo en el proceso. Los fragmentos volaron como proyectiles hacia los santos dorados que apenas y pudieron defenderse.

Thanatos se abalanzó contra Deathmask, lo tiró al piso y ahí comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente mientras que el resto de los caballeros lo atacaban en un intento por separarlo del santo de cáncer.

Todo fue inútil.

El dios se levantó sólo cuando la vida del caballero le había abandonado.

Nunca antes había parecido más un dios de la muerte. Su armadura completamente destrozada, su cuerpo denotaba profundas heridas y moretones, la sangre no dejaba de manar de sus heridas. Era imposible pensar que alguien pudiera seguir respirando en tan lamentable estado.

Nuevamente se abalanzó en busca de la presa más cercana, pero un halo luminoso se clavó en su pecho antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Saga. Una de las flechas de Sagitario había atravesado su corazón.

Thanatos miró incrédulo la flecha que ahora surgía de su pecho. Intentó amenazar nuevamente a los santos, pero una bocanada de sangre fue lo único que brotó de sus labios. No obstante comenzó a reunir su cosmoenergía una vez más.

-¡Atomic Thunder Attack! –Aiolos dirigió su técnica hacia la flecha que sobresalía del pecho del dios. Esta funcionó como pararrayos dirigiendo el temible ken al interior de su cuerpo. El grito de muerte de Thanatos fue tan desgarrador como las miles de vidas que había arrebatado.

Los santos restantes estaban a punto de comenzar a celebrar cuando el cuerpo de Aldebarán cayó pesadamente sobre el piso.

-Eternal Drowsiness –murmuró Hypnos mientras caminaba hacia ellos con parsimoniosa elegancia. –¿Cómo pudiste dejarte vencer por semejante basura, hermano? –espetó con desprecio al cuerpo ya sin vida de su gemelo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Aldebarán? –exigió saber Saga.

-Sólo lo he sumido en un pacífico sueño, un sueño del que nunca despertará.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Saga atacando. El resto le siguió, pero Hypnos sólo tuvo que levantar sus brazos para que todos fueran despedidos hacia el techo, contra el que chocaron aparatosamente. Saga, Aiolos y Camus caen creando profundos cráteres en el piso, pero Aphrodite desciende lentamente, sostenido por una brisa rojiza de dulce aroma.

-¡Piranha Rose! –las poderosas rosas negras que todo lo destruyen se precipitan contra Hypnos, pero este las rechaza con su cosmos. Las rosas son esparcidas, pero en vez de caer en el piso buscan prenderse del cuerpo de Hypnos, donde comienzan a expandirse, sus tallos esparciéndose rápidamente, enroscándose en el cuerpo del dios del sueño.

-Tus inútiles rosas no podrán contra mí –amenaza Hypnos aunque cada vez le es más difícil mover su cuerpo. Su cosmos vuelve a encenderse y las rosas, hasta hace unos momentos completamente abiertas comienzan a cerrar sus capullos, como si entraran en un agradable sueño; pero antes de que pueda terminar de hacerlo, una mortífera lluvia de rosas blancas bombardea su cuerpo.

Las rosas se han arraigado no sólo en su corazón, sino en todo su cuerpo. Hypnos puede sentir como sus tallos se adentran atravesando músculo y piel, echando raíces, buscando extraer hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Un silbido corta el aire y la flecha de Aiolos se dirige inclemente hacia el pecho del inmovilizado dios. Un brillo aparece en sus ojos y la flecha gira en el aire antes de regresar de vuelta a quien la lanzó. La flecha se clava en el pecho de Aiollos quien se tambalea hacia atrás.

La presencia del dios se esparce por el lugar, el cosmos de Hypnos abarcándolo todo. Un cosmos tan pacífico y reconfortante, Aphrodite no puede evitar desear sucumbir ante ese sueño tan confortable, y conforme sus ojos se van cerrando, las ataduras que detienen al temible Hypnos en forma de rosas, se van aflojando, hasta que finalmente caen al piso, al igual que el santo de Piscis.

-¡Deténganse, santos de Athena! –exclama el señor del inframundo sin levantarse de su trono. Athena dio su vida para que ustedes y su asquerosa estirpe pueda seguir viviendo. En el nombre de la memoria de mi sobrina les ordeno que se marchen de mis dominios.

-¡No te atrevas a invocar la memoria de Athena! –contesta Aiolos furioso.

-¡Aurora Execution! –gritó Camus dirigiendo su ataque a Hypnos quien ya comenzaba su camino de regreso a los eliseos.

Hypnos se da la vuelta y detiene el ataque con sus manos, sin embargo el frío es demasiado intenso, más allá del cero absoluto, su armadura comienza a perder pedazos que estallan por el frío tan intenso.

-Que sea como ustedes quieran –les dice Hades a los caballeros que se niegan a dejar la batalla – Athena, intenté cumplir con mi palabra.

"Ugh" –piensa Hypnos al sentirse mareado, entendiendo que el veneno de las rosas de Aphrodite habían hecho mella en su voluntad divina. Esto fue suficiente para que el ataque de Camus le impactara con mayor fuerza.

-Aiolos, lo de hace 13 años… –comienza Saga.

-Olvídalo, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-¿Confías en mi? –pregunta Saga, Aiolos le extiende una mano que este estrecha en señal de amistad. Aiolos intenta zafarse, pero Saga lo tiene fuertemente sujetado, mientras que con la otra mano le ha arrebatado su arco y su flecha.

-¡Another Dimension! –grita Saga a la vez que suelta a Aiolos, quien se ve absorbido por la distorsión dimensional.

Campo de Asfódelos, Meikai

Los campos de Asfódelos son las únicas tierras en todo el Meikai capaces de sostener la vida. En ningún otra parte de este mundo infernal pueden brotar las bellas flores que cubren el suelo e inundan el aire con su dulce aroma. En un mundo de muerte y desolación, este lugar se ha convertido en un oasis de belleza.

Hoy, por primera desde que el santo de plata, Orfeo, hiciera de este su hogar, la bella melodía de su lira no canta para confortar a su amada. En su lugar un llanto, triste y amargo, inunda la atmósfera.

Es el llanto de un caballero que no pudo estar ahí para proteger a su diosa, una diosa que jamás conoció, pero cuyo cálido cosmos irradiaba como un Sol en esas tierras sin esperanza.

-Debes ir ­–le concede dulcemente la mujer cuyo cuerpo esta convertido en piedra hasta los hombros. – Quizá aun haya algo que puedas hacer, quizá...

-¡No! –le interrumpió Orfeo secando sus lágrimas. – Prometí que me quedaría aquí contigo y que tocaría para ti por toda la eternidad.

-Orfeo, yo no…

Pero Orfeo no le permite terminar. El sonido de su lira comienza a fluir por el aire como sólo el más hábil intérprete podría lograrlo. Pero la melodía que surge el día de hoy, es diferente. Orfeo jamás le había dedicado a Eurídice una canción tan triste como esa.

Y es por que esa melodía no está dedicada a Eurídice. Se trata de un réquiem para Athena.

Giudecca, Hades

Hypnos ya presenta serias quemaduras por el intenso frío con el que es atacado. – ¡Basta! –Grita el dios del sueño y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, eleva nuevamente su cosmos concentrándolo en Camus. –¡Muere! – Grita nuevamente elevando sus manos y el poderoso cosmos impacta al santo de acuario, elevándolo por los cielos, destruyendo metal y carne por igual.

Una brecha dimensional se abre a las espaldas del dios del sueño y de ese hueco aparece Aiolos completamente sorprendido.

-¡Infinity Break (4)! –grita Aiolos comprendiendo de pronto la ventaja estratégica que Saga le ha dado. Hypnos se voltea rápidamente pero el devastador relámpago ha traspasado sus debilitadas defensas. Intenta oponer resistencia elevando su cosmos, pero de pronto un dolor punzante, atraviesa su pecho; el amargo sabor de la sangre llena su garganta.

Cuando Hypnos baja la mirada, puede ver la punta de una flecha dorada sobresalir de su pecho, cuando voltea puede ver a Saga con el arco de Sagitario en sus manos. Hypnos está atónito. Intenta avanzar, vuelve a concentrar su cosmos, pero Saga se arroja hacia él negándole la oportunidad de recuperarse de la impresión.

El Santo de géminis rodea con sus brazos a Hypnos y antes de que este pueda reaccionar eleva su cosmos. Hades mismo se sorprende por el nivel que este alcanza.

-¡Galactian Explosion! –grita Saga, mientras una explosión enceguecedora ilumina el lugar, paredes y techo del templo son completamente destruidos por la terrible explosión.

"Lo siento, Aiollos" alcanza a escuchar en su cosmos el santo de Sagitario, lo que reconoce como la despedida de su hermano de géminis.

Notas del Autor.

(1) Titan's Nova: Ataque usado por Rasgado, santo dorado de tauro en la guerra sagrada anterior, según Lost Canvas. Ya que los santos dorados de aquella época son similares físicamente a los actuales, además de usar las mismas técnicas (más algunas otras) y de que todo indica que los santos dorados actuales son las reencarnaciones de los planteados en esta saga, me he tomado la libertad de asignar esta técnica al santo de tauro actual. Se trata de una versión aún más poderosa del Great Horne, capaz de desgarrar la tierra y utilizarla en contra del enemigo (A mi me recuerda a uno de los summons de Final Fantasy IV, excelente juego, por cierto)

(2) Seikishiki Kendochourai. Este ataque fue creado por mi y utilizado por primera vez en mi historia titulada "La Historia de un Muchacho". "Seikishiki", al igual que el resto de los ataques de Deathmask, hace referencia al cúmulo de estrellas que habitan la galaxia contenida en cáncer. "Kendochourai" significa "volver al ataque con energías renovadas tras haber sufrido una derrota/resurgir de sus cenizas para poner manos a la obra con nuevos bríos". En realidad el ataque provoca a los muertos para regresar de su descanso y ayudarlo en sus ambiciones, de manera muy similar a la vez en que los moribundos atacaron a Deathmask en Yomotsu, durante la batalla de las doce casas.

(3) Otra técnica nacida del Lost Canvas. En la cual Deathmask convierte a las almas en pena en un explosivo altamente destructivo.

(4) "Infinity Break" es una técnica usada por Aiolos en el episodio G. En está técnica surgen de su puño centenares (o algo así, la verdad es que no las he contado) de flechas que se dirigen al enemigo desde todas direcciones

* * *

Mensaje para Shadir:

Si, lo que mencionas acerca de Shaina y los otros cambiandose al bando de Artemisa a mi tampoco me gustó, como bien mencionas tú, Jabu clamaba amar y seguir a Saori a todas partes pero a la primera oportunidad le dió la espalda, eso me pareció muy extraño.

A mi me gusta pensar que en realidad no traicionaron a Athena, sino que estaban esperando poder ayudar de alguna forma (muy similar a Saga en la película de Abel, que si bien no se rebeló abiertamente contra Abel, como Shura y Camus, espero a Seiya para poder ayudarlo a despertar su máximo cosmos). De hecho yo apoyo la teoría de que Shaina arrojó a Seiya al barranco a sabiendas de que ahí era donde se encontraba su armadura (después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo ahí)?

En fin, uno más de los misterios que jamás serán contestados de Overture.

Saludos y mcuhas gracias por leer!!


	9. What if? Poseidón se levanta 08

Después de haber estado largos y tediosos meses sin computadora, regreso con el capítulo final de este fic.

Final relativamente hablando, pues estoy preparando un par de escenas que fueron "eliminadas" en esta primera versión del fic (de las cuales, una será escrita por mi amigo Jeczman n.n) además de un nuevo epílogo; así que esperen el Ficker's Cut muy pronto. (Calculo que para inicios de Diciembre, ya que de verdad quiero terminarla antes de que acabe el año)

Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que hayan seguido el fic todo este tiempo, muy especialmente a SakuraK Li, Atelier-sama y a la bellísima Shadir, cuyos comentarios me han impulsado a esforzarme a lo largo de la historia. Muchas gracias

* * *

**What if…? Poseidón se levanta!**

**por Aither**

**Decisiones**

_Capítulo VIII_

_La decisión del que busca ser dios_

Giudecca

Aiolos observó lo que quedaba del templo de Hades. Alguna vez colosal y majestuoso, ahora no eran más que ruinas que ahora sepultaban a sus hermanos dorados.

Sí, siete de los cuerpos de los santos dorados yacían enterrados entre los escombros del lugar. Siete valerosos guerreros que habían entregado sus vidas en batalla contra los dioses gemelos. Siete guerreros que habían cometido el máximo sacrificio para proteger el mundo que tanto amaban.

Bajo esos escombros también se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la gloriosa Athena. Diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra defensiva cuya mayor fuerza y debilidad era el corazón humano, noble y sincero, que había portado ganándole la ira de los dioses.

Aiolos deseo poder rescatar el cuerpo de sus hermanos y su diosa y poder brindarles el respeto que merecían, pero desafortunadamente no había tiempo para ello. No, demasiadas vidas se habían perdido ya. Debía continuar.

-¡Hades! –gritó el santo de Sagitario mientras tensaba el arco de su armadura, dirigiendo la flecha dorada hacia el corazón del dios.

-¿Aun insistes en pelear? –preguntó el dios con aire de fastidio. – ¿Qué puede hacer un solo hombre contra un dios?

Aiolos no contestó, al menos no con palabras. Pero su cosmos se fue incrementando, concentrándose en la punta de su flecha.

-¡No estoy sólo! –respondió Aiolos estirando la cuerda de su arco al máximo. – ¡Mis hermanos se encuentran a mi lado, prestándome su cosmos!

-Así sean doce o dos mil, los humanos jamás podrán derrotar a los dioses.

-Eso lo vere… – Aiolos no pudo completar su frase, tampoco pudo disparar la flecha que brillaba como el Sol y que cayó en el piso perdiendo su brillo.

Un cosmos extremadamente poderoso se había formado a su espalda y le había impactado con una habilidad y destreza digna de un caballero dorado. Aiollos no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de semejante técnica que rápidamente clamó su vida.

Hades miró agradecido al autor del impresionante ataque, el hombre encapuchado que tan bien le había aconsejado hasta ahora.

-Has demostrado tu valía – dijo Hades volviendo a sus aposentos en los Eliseos –serás recompensado adecuadamente.

-Señor, si me permite –habló el encapuchado –creo que deberíamos atacar el Santuario inmediatamente.

-Prometí a Athena que detendría el máximo eclipse.

-Lo sé, señor. Y si me lo pregunta, no pudo haber hecho mejor elección. El máximo eclipse hubiera erradicado toda la vida del planeta. Ahora tiene un mundo bello y radiante para conquistar, un mundo que podría agradar a la bella Perséfone.

Las últimas palabras del encapuchado parecieron tener efecto en Hades quien detuvo su andar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay urgencia para hacerlo ahora? Ahora que Athena se ha marchado, podremos conquistar el mundo cuando queramos.

-Mi señor, el Santuario no está más bajo el control de Athena. Poseidón ha aniquilado a lo santos que permanecieron en el santo refugio y lo ha reclamado para sí.

Hades voltea a ver al encapuchado, aun de rodillas al pie de la escalinata. Sus palabras eran ahora de verdadero interés para el.

-Como bien sabe, Poseidón puede tener tantos soldados como peces hay en el mar, pero actualmente casi todos sus hombres, incluyendo a sus poderosos shogun y a su sacerdotisa, han perecido. Él mismo se encuentra lastimado.

-Mis fuerzas también se encuentran debilitadas –recalcó Hades.

-La pérdida de los kyotos y los dioses gemelos es lamentable, pero su ejército aun cuenta con cerca de 80 espectros. Algunos tan poderosos como los santos dorados. Usted se encuentra en excelentes condiciones y tiene su espada. Debemos atacar ahora, antes de que Poseidón tenga tiempo de convocar sus fuerzas.

-Seguiré tu consejo una vez más. ¡Avisa a Pandora! Quiero a las tropas listas en tres horas. Asaltaremos el Santuario. –dice Hades sombrío mientras sube la escalinata que conduce a los Eliseos.

-Se hará como usted diga, mi señor. –responde el encapuchado al ver a Hades perderse tras las cortinas del lugar, rumbo a los eliseos.

El misterioso encapuchado se dirige hacia la salida cuando ve una cabellera azul que reconoce al instante. Lo toma sin ningún tipo de respeto y jala de él liberándolo de los escombros. La orgullosa armadura de géminis, aunque en bastante mal estado, se niega a abandonar a su amo, aun después de muerto.

Lentamente se quita la capucha, revelando un rostro idéntico al de aquél que sostiene en sus brazos.

-Pelea con Poseidón todo lo que quieras, ¡Acábense el uno al otro! –exclama Kanon a la vez que vuelve a tirar a Saga en el suelo y camina sobre de él, de uno de sus bolsillos saca el objeto que robó del Santuario Ateniense, una pequeña daga dorada, la daga con la que Saga intentara matar a Athena hace ya 13 años. Una daga capaz de matar dioses.

-Al final yo seré el único ganador, ¡El gobernante de todo lo que existe!

Y así con una carcajada que resuena en lo más profundo de los infiernos, el que pudo llegar a convertirse en el santo de géminis organiza las tropas infernales para pelear contra Poseidón.

**Epílogo**

Es de noche en el Santuario, una figura cubierta en un manto negro sale de su escondite, en el que lleva ya varias horas. Las densas nubes bloquean la luz de la luna, lo que facilitará enormemente su escape.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunta una voz a sus espaldas.

"Maldición" piensa la misteriosa figura. Lleva una caja dorada de inusual tamaño en la espalda y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Con una velocidad que supera la del sonido, toma algo de sus bolsillos, y como si de una serpiente furiosa se tratara, un látigo corta el aire, destrozando muro y suelo por igual hasta alcanzar al guardia marina que le había descubierto.

Antes de que el marina pueda pronunciar otra palabra, el sibilante látigo ya le ha arrebatado la vida.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el bulto en sus brazos, un pequeño niño pelirrojo con puntos violetas en su frente –¿June?

-Ya esta bien, Kiki, todo va a estar bien.

-Viniste a rescatarme.

June sólo asiente antes de que vuelva a escudriñar el terreno.

-¿El señor Mu y... –comienza a preguntar Kiki a pesar de que conoce bien la respuesta – ¿Somos los únicos que quedamos?

June no contestó, no se atrevía contestar. Prefirió concentrarse en la caja en sus espaldas, la caja de la armadura de Aries, la armadura que le pertenecía por derecho al pequeño lemuriano en sus brazos.

-Algún día, tú y yo vamos a reconstruir la orden. Te lo prometo –fue todo lo que la mujer dijo antes de perderse en la noche, con una caja de inusual tamaño en la espalda, y un pequeño bulto en los brazos.


End file.
